Princess of Darkness
by witchlover
Summary: Harry Potter & W.i.t.c.h. Will turns to evil and Voldemort gives her a mission at Hogwarts to find Harry Potter and kill him and recruit her old friends. Clouds of hate control the world, but can Will's heart be the key for light in this darkness?
1. The Point of No Return

I've been wanting to write an HP crossover and I think I finally came up with a good enough idea to make one!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own W.i.t.c.h. and any of it's story or characters or Harry Potter and the rest of J.K. Rowling's amazing creations. I'm just a writer who loves both and had to combine them!

**Chapter 1: The Point of No Return**

Will's sneakers squeaked on the sidewalk as she walked forward with her hands in the pockets of her baggy jeans, solemn eyes toward the ground and watching her feet take step after step. She moved with no direction, no sense of where she was going. Will felt like a dead corpse walking the streets, and she supposed she looked like one too. What had Will done to deserve this? Was it because she was the Keeper of the Heart of Candracar...

Thunder roared overhead and Will looked up at the dark sky that threatened rain. People walked past her as they headed toward the many stores lining the street. A group of teenage girls were giggling as they walked into a shop selling the newest styles of clothes. She couldn't even remember the last time she had been happy and carefree with friends, everything seemed years behind her. Will frowned and kept walking slowly down the sidewalk.

"Mass killings are quickly being spread over Europe and are starting to also effect everyone in the world. Police departments are doing everything they can to catch these serial killers, but everyone needs to still be on guard. Most of these armed men and women are witnessed to be wearing black robes and masks so if you see anybody fitting that description, call 911 immediately!"

Will looked up again and to her left where a radio store had a display of televisions that had the evening news on th A crowd of people were pointing with fear and excitement at a picture of a person standing with black robes and a skull-like mask plastered on the face.

A shiver ran down her spine as she stared up into the cold and heartless face of someone who had done so much evil, killed so many people. The picture disappeared and went back to the news crew.

"There have also been many natural disasters such as fires, hurricanes, and earthquakes causing us harm. Whether they are connected to the mass murders, experts are not certain, but we will update that suspicion as soon as possible. We'll show you the proper techniques to protecting your family and home in just a few short moments. Jack?"

A man with clean-cut brown hair nodded and cleared his throat as more people stopped by Will to watch what they were saying.

"There are now many more people reported missing so if you have seen any of these people, please contact the number at the bottom of the pictures we will show you, or call 911."

Photo by photo flashed on the screen that Will stared at. A raindrop fell on Will's cheek, but she barely felt it. She stared intently at the pictures of people who were missing, and some who she knew were already dead.

It got darker and rain started to fall to the ground steadily. People opened their umbrellas and decided to head on home before the weather got really bad. Will stood there, water soaking every inch of her body, as she took a sharp intake of breath at two of the pictures that had appeared on the screen. One of them was of Matt Olsen, and the other of Susan Vandom.

Will backed away with shock and accidentally bumped into a car that was about to start driving off.

"Hey kid! Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry." Will whispered as she started running away.

She already knew it, but seeing it on the T.V. like that...it proved that they really weren't coming back.

Tears came storming out of her eyes and were washed away by the lashing raindrops.

"First Mom and Matt, and then my friends betray me. I can't save all those people out there either! What use am I..."

Anger turned into powerful magic. She needed to hurt something, like the world had hurt her!

Will's hands lit up with a bright, pink energy. She screamed and overturned a table. A blast of energy shot out and set fire to a tree. She cried out in fury anguish and started destroying any area that was near her, anything she could possibly reach. Cornelia's words and the others' silent agreement was echoing in Will's head.

'She doesn't care about us! She doesn't care about the people out there! What kind of leader can't put aside her personal issues, and then get others killed for it! We _don't _need her.'

A raging fury burst out of her and shook the sky with illuminating light. Lightning struck several times and Will could hear some people screaming. Breathing very heavily, Will looke at her hands.

"What am I doing?" she asked herself as she sunk into the wet grass and deep mud of the Heatherfield park. She remembered that this is where she had first met Matt, and she shook in another fresh round of tears.

"I hate Candracar! I hate this stupid town and my freaking destiny that only seems to be killing me!" Will screamed into the rain.

There was a rustling in the trees and Will tightened her stance with her heart pounding.

"Who's there?" she called out.

Silence met her and she squinted, a small pang of fear etching through her body. Will turned around to walk out of there when she collided with another body and fell to the ground in surprise.

"Lumos." a dark voice said. A bulb of light shone on Will's face and she put her hand up to block it. She started moving back from the man in a way of escape, but felt her back bang into someone else's legs and she yelped.

Several other people shouted "Lumos," and were advancing toward her, trapping Will in a circle of blinding lights.

"Who- who are you?" she asked.

"Aw, the little girl is scared." a woman near her said.

"Shut up, Bella!" a man's voice exclaimed from across from Will.

"I'm not scared of anyone." Will said defiantly as she stood up off of the ground.

Her breath was caught in a knot in her throat and she gasped as she noticed, and recognized the people standing around her with lit sticks in their hands. These people wore the black robes and masks mentioned on the news, and they were the people who were there when Matt and her mother got killed.

"You!" Will yelled. "What do you want?"

"What do we want?" the man said with a chuckle. "We want you, Will."

Will sensed them moving a little closer uncomfortably. She turned back to the man that seemed to be the leader and squinted her eyes.

"Why?" she asked.

"We want to help you, Will. We know you've suffered from being used and betrayed. You can be taken in by a real family who will want you, and need you to help them, without backstabbing friends and heartbreak from family." he said silkily. Will shook her head.

"Why would I do that? Because of you-"

"Why, wouldn't you love revenge on the other Guardians, and on Phobos for killing your loved ones?" he continued. Will blinked in surprise and anger.

"He killed them!"

The man stood forward and lifted the mask from his face to reveal cold grey eyes and long, silvery blond hair.

"Our master has been very interested in you. He knows everything and sees everything that goes on in your life. It would be very foolish to refuse. But of course, you really have nowhere else to go, nobody else to turn to."

Will bit her lip and stared around her. Were they trying to force her into using her powers for them, which is what she knew they had sought her out for, or were they actually trying to...help her?

"The Dark Lord can make anything you want come true. He only asks for some help, and you will live the life you should have. And learn how to use your powers to their full potential. What is your choice?"

The other people in robes brandished their wands threateningly. There was really nowhere else to go, and she was afraid of what they would do to her if she refused. She wanted to be more powerful and feel like she belonged somewhere. Just like how she _thought_ she had belonged in Heatherfield. Most of all, she wanted everyone to pay for what they had done to her!

"Okay." she answered quietly.

"Okay?" the woman named Bella said.

"Yeah, like you said." Her thoughts went back to everyone she loved being gone and her friends' hurtful words from earlier that day.

"I'm not needed here. I'm not wanted here, and I definitely don't want to be here. I've had it with this place and anywhere else would appreciate me more than here!" Will spoke louder with anger and she could swear she saw the man smile.

"Wonderful. The Dark Lord will be happy."

Lucius turned around after Will, surprised, was grabbed by the arm and spun around quickly and her and the other Death Eaters disappeared. He smiled and walked forward for a few seconds to enjoy his quick success.

"Yes, and now he will be happy that his plan to get Harry Potter will soon be in place."

And like the crack of a whip, he was gone.

* * *

I hope that was good. Stuff like the fight with the other Guardians and what happened to Susan and Matt will come later. There will be a lot of Harry Potter and a lot of W.i.t.c.h. so stay tuned!

All reviews get chocolate chip cookies! Yay!


	2. Without Warning

Alrighty then. Here's the second chap. I didn't fully explain why I was leaving everyone in the dark with the fight and what happened to Susan and Matt, and it's because it was way too much to cover in one chapter, especially in the very first chapter.

Ice cream goes to Scottgrubb, Guardiangirl1, ShalBrenfan, Will4Caleb, LoveRose, and Sniper Fodder! You guys rock!

Well, here it goes...

**Chapter 2: Without Warning**

"What the-"

Will turned around in complete shock after her feet landed back on the ground. That was one of the most uncomfortable trips she had ever been on. How in the world did I even get here, Will wondered as she stared around with her mouth open. Where _is _here?

"I see you've come. Welcome to the Underground."

The people who had grabbed her arm and brought her there slowly backed away, frightened by the menacing voice that had had just spoke to Will. Shivers ran up her spine as though a snake was coiling around in her insides and squeezing them very tightly. Will squinted through the long hallway that she had found herself in.

A man, or at least that's what Will would call him for lack of a better term for this being, sort of glided toward her. She felt fear jab her like a dozen stabbing knives as she took in his face, his deformed nose like a snake's and violet slits for eyes.

The man circled around her and Will's eyes watched him uncomfortably with question as he took in with glee her mere appearance. His fingers slithered softly on her shoulder and Will gasped before telling herself to relax. After all, she had been faced with evil before.

Yes, she could tell from his touch. From his glazing, violet eyes, that this was a truly evil man, much worse than even Phobos. The Heart of Candracar shivered inside of her and Will knew that it too could feel the darkness surrounding her.

"Very powerful." he said to her smoothly. "You are full with so much energy and courage."

Knowing that this wasn't someone who she could speak her mind to, Will didn't respond. She couldn't even trust herself to speak.

"You are wondering why I, Lord Voldemort, have brought you here, are you not?"

"Yes." Will answered, her voice surprising herself by being quite steady.

"Our side is quickly taking over, my dear Will. I only want the most powerful on my side to help win the final war and kill off all of my enemies." Voldemort started.

Will smiled.

"And you chose me."

"Yes, you are a very powerful witch, probably the most powerful I have ever seen at such a young age. I can train you to capture that power and force your hate into every blow."

"Witch? I'm sorry, but I'm not a-"

Voldemort looked back at Will and she fell silent instantly.

"I need someone like you with me. You can refuse, but I can also spare your life a second time." said Voldemort slyly with a grin.

Fragments of something started coming back to her.

"_Will! Just go back!" Cornelia screamed._

"_What are all those things killing the people?" Taranee asked without breath and pointing to the hooded figures sending green flashes of light everywhere that were killing any human within sight._

_"I don't know Taranee." Will said frantically. "I'm gonna go do something!"_

…

_She was bleeding and her head hurt so badly. A snake-like man leaned over her and smiled, red light flashing before her eyes-_

Will gasped again and looked around. She hadn't been able to remember anything from that horrible day except Irma telling her later that her mother and boyfriend had died. The shock took a few minutes to wear off, but not before Voldemort came in again.

"I saved you from death, Will. You will go far here."

Will stared straight into the Dark Lord's eyes for the first time.

"You can be turned. Evil will get you everything you want." Voldemort continued, his eyes livid. Will nodded straight at him, but then bit her lip.

"But…but there are some things about me that I need to fully explain." Will told him. Voldemort cackled and steered her by the shoulders down the hall.

"All in good time. I know everything about you Will Vandom."

He led her to a room and Will gasped at how wonderful everything seemed to be. She just stared back at Voldemort again.

"Remember, you belong to me." he said.

Voldemort closed the door and glided out of sight.

"Your powers, your service, evil will corrupt you and take place of your soul…"

He sat down on his throne overseeing the entire Underground.

"And only then will she belong to me. Only me."

* * *

Yay! I actually managed to write a short chapter! (wipes tears) I am so proud of myself. I've been trying to be able to shorten one up, but I always end up going on and on…sort of like I am right now. Anyway. Will is going to be getting flashbacks of what happened the night Matt and Susan died because she couldn't remember any of it for anyone's information. 

Throughout the next two years, Will is trained in evil by Voldemort. Trained without emotion, trained to strive for revenge, and trained to kill (hence the title of the 4th chap.) I'm gonna try to update my other two fics before coming back to this one, but I'll probably have the 3rd chapter around the end of the week, as I want to use every ounce of my Spring Break as possible. It might be later though.

Please, please review :D


	3. Where's Will?

I've been bugged every day to write and I think I have finally escaped the horror of my siblings enough to do it! I'm only safe at night, so I can type now and wonder how early my new step siblings feel like waking me up in the morning by running around and screaming like maniacs. Anyway, if you want to read the chapter, here ya go.

**Chapter 3: Where's Will?**

Cornelia leaned her forehead against the cool glass of the window by the table she had been sitting at for what seemed like the longest time. Silence creeped up among the Guardians as they quietly sipped their tea and munched on the almond cookies Hay Lin had provided them. The humid air in the Silver Dragon was filled with angered emotions and intensity was running high. Cornelia clucked her tongue impatiently again and pulled herself away from the darkening window at the approach of rain.

"So what? We just sit and wait? I certainly don't want to wait for _her_. You guys know what she did!"

Hay Lin, looking rather annoyed, but defeated, poured more tea into Taranee's cup.

"I know what she did wasn't that great, and what you said had some truth to it, Cornelia," Taranee started. "but don't you think we should wait to talk to Will?"

"Taranee's right." Irma finally said. "We could at least give her the chance to defend herself."

Cornelia sniffed and folded her arms to stare out the window once more.

"In any case, can we watch TV, listen to the radio, or something? This silence is driving me insane." Irma sighed. Hay Lin turned on a television nearby and Cornelia looked toward it, thinking anything could be better than watching the stirring black clouds above.

"And even strange events have been going on in other parts of the world. Europe is getting mad hits from freak accidents. A bridge snapping cleanly in two? A number of murders spreading across the world? I don't why what we're supposed to make of it Jack." the newswoman concluded.

"Well, apparently governments are especially in for a rough week. But as well, some stormy weather should be heading to Heatherfield today. Let's take it to Kent for the weather..."

"Where's Will?" Taranee asked, biting her lip.

Cornelia checked her watched again and growled with frustration.

"Late! As always!"

"That's not exactly fair. I'm always the one late." Irma told her boredly.

"Knock it off with the attitude Cornelia." Hay Lin said abruptly. Cornelia's eyes widened in surprise. Hay Lin had never spoken out like this before.

"Well how am I supposed to act?" Cornelia responded in a daring voice. "Like everything's all peachy perfect? In case you haven't noticed, there are people running about it funny cloaks murdering people!"

Cornelia's knuckles had gone white as she pounded an angry fist on the table. Irma turned away from the boring weather forecast to glance at her.

"Okay, maybe there weren't some brilliant moves on Will's part, but give her a break Corny. Her mother and Matt just died."

Cornelia turned away with a frown on her face.

"Yeah but, all those people...I knew some of them too." she whispered hoarsely. Hay Lin and Taranee exchanged nervous glances.

"The point is, Will's not even the same person anymore. Phobos and his scaly gang have come back, but Will doesn't care because she's too busy brooding about how _her _life has been screwed up. Like the entire city doesn't have to already mourn from her mistake in the first place!"

Irma was about to retort something, but she instead sighed helplessly and looked at the table.

"She does seem different." said Hay Lin sadly. "She's walking around like a zombie in a trance. Not like how we used to be...how we liked her..."

Now it was Irma, Cornelia, and Hay Lin who looked at each other as Taranee's head snapped back into the conversation.

"What do you mean _liked_ her?"

"Oh cut the crap Taranee." Cornelia said with a roll of her eyes. "You have to face it. Will is not our leader anymore. She's not our friend anymore, and she's not even Will anymore! So if you want to go chase after her and try to get her to change her mind about quitting us, and her destiny, fine! Go ahead! I'd love to see her reaction of throwing an energy ball at you!" she yelled.

Taranee became really quiet after that and she seemed close to tears.

"Why..." she whispered in the smallest voice. Cornelia had been asking that question all day.

"I don't know, Taranee!" she yelled in frustration again. "Why is she late? Why is she suddenly quitting being a Guardian and our leader? Why did she make the choice that would forever ruin everybody's lives?"

Thunder cracked the conversation and the lights flickered off and then on again. Irma looked at Cornelia's watch and sighed.

"It's official. She's not coming."

"Maybe if we give her more time-"

"She's had all the time in the world, Taranee." said Cornelia with a sniff. "And I for one am through with her."

Cornelia crossed the room and folded her arms as she leaned against the door. Anger surged through her at Will's pitiful reaction to the building crumbling to all those people's deaths...

"She doesn't care about us! She doesn't care about the people out there! What kind of leader can't put aside her personal issues, and then get others killed for it! We _don't _need her."

The other girls said nothing, but looked down at their hands with guilt.

A slamming door sounded in the distance of the restaurant. Cornelia tensed at the feeling that she was being watched. Taranee and Irma stood with their knees in the chairs to look out the window.

"Does anybody get the feeling that we're being-"

"Watched, yeah." Cornelia finished for Irma. She hopped up and walked outside with the others following her. Wind was blowing leaves around and a flash of lightning illuminated the sky.

"You know, I have a very bad feeling." Hay Lin started over the howling wind. "Do you think maybe we should check on Will?"

Cornelia spun around and looked Hay Lin in the eye.

"Fine! She needs to get a grip and the only way we can do that is if she has a little chat with us. Let's go."

Irma glanced back nervously into the Silver Dragon.

"Or maybe we should wait here for her."

"No! Let's go find Will." Taranee said.

Cornelia stormed on the sidewalk, her mind wandering off as her boots stomped on the pavement.

What _has _been happening to Will, she wondered as the girls turned a corner and waited for cars to pass before crossing to the next street. Everything's different now, ever since that battle...

A vivid vision of hooded creatures swooping about and green flashes of light as people fell to the ground dead haunted her eyes. Cornelia shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts and focused again on Will.

Nobody else can take responsibility, she continued in her mind. She was the only person who could have ended it sooner than it did without carrying the heavy price of lives being lost. Only because Phobos had gotten to her precious Matt and mother-

"We're here, Corny." Irma's voice interrupted. Cornelia blinked. Her feet seemed to have moved faster than her mind because they had arrived at Will's apartments rather quickly. Cornelia squinted her eyes.

"Good." she responded shortly. "Now let's here what she has to say for herself."

She marched up the stairs with Taranee, Hay Lin, and Irma scrambling up after her.

"Are you sure she'd even be here? You know that she has basically run away from everything." Irma asked.

"Who knows Irma, but it's our best shot. She might even be packing or something, and if we're lucky, we'll catch her."

"You've gotta calm down, Corny. You are always way too tense."

"Well, I don't know Irma! Maybe it's because Will just ran away without an explanation, leaving us hanging, like usual!"

"Don't blame her! You were way too hard. But-" Hay Lin trailed off.

Cornelia shook her head in frustration and kicked Will's door open.

"Will! Get in here! You have some explaining to do."

The girls looked around and Taranee was shaking beside her.

"W-Will?"

The place was in shreds. It looked like a tornado had blown threw the place. The furniture was ripped and piles of wrappers from food littered the living room and kitchen. The glass was smashed, the television stolen, and every inch of their friend's once cozy apartment was in ruins.

Cornelia blinked and a flash of fear suddenly flew swiftly past her blue eyes. Had Will been hurt? Did something happen to her?

She dashed to Will's room and gently reached for the handle. Cornelia stood still next to her friends' scared, panting breaths before she let the door swing forward as the Guardians huddled together, afraid at what they might see.

Cornelia looked around the room and gave a sigh of relief. Compared to the rest of the house, Will's room seemed not to have been touched. Stuffed toy animals of frogs littered the bed, the dresser, and even the window. Cornelia stared at their smiling faces and felt uneasy, as if they knew something she didn't.

The only thing unusual in the room was that the window was open and was blowing the curtains in the windy rain. The sky had gotten much darker. Lighting slashed across the sky many times in rage, and they also slashed against Cornelia's gut. She looked at the other girls who were clearly expressing their nerves too.

"You don't think?-"

"No, Will couldn't." Cornelia mumbled.

"Do you think she heard us?" Hay Lin whispered miserably. "When we were talking about her earlier?"

Cornelia shook her head.

"I don't know, it's not likely we'll ever know. It's obvious she has deserted us."

"Yeah, wait. What's this?" Irma said. She reach down and gasped. With trembling fingers, Irma handed what she had picked up to Cornelia.

Cornelia's mind started turning. The square photograph in her hand was of them at the Halloween party, when they had first noticed their powers. Cornelia's heart seemed to stop as she fingered the picture split in half, separating Will from the other Guardians. She flipped the picture over and saw that under the BFF sign Hay Lin had drawn each of them on the back of their copies of the picture, Will had scribbled her own note.

_'AS IF!'_

"What does it mean?" Hay Lin asked, although fearfully knowing the answer already.

Cornelia couldn't answer. The painful truth was right in front of her.

What had she done?

* * *

Aw, Cornelia realizes her mistake a bit too late. This is the end of this time period as the rest of the story takes place 2 years from now, when everybody is 16. If anybody's wondering, it will take place in Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts, just to clear that up. The reason why Corny was so mad at Will will be explained throughout the entire story so just be patient. It might be a month or so before I can update this, so don't get mad...

April Fools!

He he, stupid, I know. Review though please!


	4. Trained to Kill

I am so sorry that I've taken so long to update. I've been really busy with school and especially my family, and haven't found much time to sit down and type. Well, the chapter is here now and I'm getting out of school in two weeks so definitely expect chaps to come sooner than the long waits I've been giving you. Ugh, if I only I didn't have to take exams soon and type instead.

**Chapter 4: Trained to Kill**

Will moved the sword in her hand swiftly and slashed her victim across the cheek. His howl of rage didn't bother her, nor did the screams of agony that escaped the man's lips as she stabbed him again in the lower stomach. Her thoughts constantly reminded her of what must be done and she could never, never stray from the ultimate goal. That wasn't the way to balance the universe with power and justice, as Voldemort had put it, and it wasn't what Will had been trained to do.

Blood began dripping all over the floor and the man swaggered away from Will clutching his wound that was bleeding freely. Will had sweat tickling down her hairline. She stepped forward and kicked him to the floor. The Death Eater was done with pleading for his master. The moment he saw the girl with red hair, he already knew what was to become of him. Breaths becoming shorter and slower, he made one last attempt with his wand.

"Cruc-"

Will slashed at him again and stepped over the fallen body. His lungs were filling up with blood. She just walked on, feelings of guilt bouncing off of her as if she was surrounded in a bubble.

"Very good, finish it off." Voldemort chided. Will looked back at the body lying, almost dead, on the ground.

"But he will die soon from the blood-"

"Do you dare disobey an order?" Voldemort said angrily, and seemed amused. Will seemed taken aback.

"I will do it, Master."

Will didn't sigh or put up a fight to her order. Turning around, she stared coldly at the dying traitor.

"Avada Kadavra."

Not a scream was heard as a blinding flash of green light passed through her wand and hit the Death Eater. He stayed still, and he wasn't gasping for breath anymore. He was dead.

"Good. Clean cuts next time, Will. He's dripping all over the floor." Will nodded and slipped her wand inside her belt. She looked back one last time at the man she had killed and started to walk off.

"Oh and Will."

Will paused in walking, but didn't turn around.

"Next time you question me, and you will get the same thing that he tried to do to you."

She stood there for a few more seconds and then walked on.

Will walked straight through a long corridor that would later lead into her room. A Death Eater saw her and his expression turned to that of fear and he slipped though an open door and out of sight. Further along, Bellatrix brushed past her and sneered with a cold expression that Will returned with a malicious smile.

Okay, so they don't _all_ fear her, Will reminded herself as she stepped down some stairs with long strides. There is only one that everybody fears.

Her thoughts went back to Voldemort. She remembered how he ordered her to kill the traitor and then threatened her with the cruciatus curse. Why do I put up with all of this? Why don't I just, run away or fight back? A small voice answered in the back of her head, "Because, he saved you from death and gave you a new life. You have nowhere else to go, nobody who cares..."

Will pushed the voice away as she finally reached her bedroom and disappeared behind it. She walked toward her bed and collapsed on top of it.

"Another day...another kill..."

Will sat up in the large bed and looked at the mirror in front of her. It was so amazing how much like her Guardian self she now looked. Sixteen, tall and mature with her same short red hair and brown eyes. She wore a pair of black pants and a tank top which hugged her curves which had (suddenly) sprung up over the past two years.

And what had she been doing for the past two years? She had been here in the Underground with the rest of Voldemort's followers, training and learning how to be a witch. A powerful witch she really was, just as Voldemort had guessed when he first saw her. She could hurt and kill with an easy flick of a wand. Nothing ever stopped her when she knew what she had to do, not that anyone didn't try. Voldemort's guinea pig, Voldemort's "daughter", whatever everyone was calling her, there was some truth to it.

It seemed that this way of living had corrupted everything that Will had ever known. She laughed at the idea of giggling over boys or squabbling for ice cream like other teenagers did...or how she used to be. In fact, Will could hardly remember anything of her life before Voldemort saved her. It was all becoming an empty hole that she never bothered to fill in again as the details began to slip away, a dark and difficult path that she never wanted to cross again.

I wonder what time it is, Will wondered as she stifled a yawn. I haven't seen the sun in ages, I don't even know if it's day or night. Will sighed and fell back gently on her pillow. Her eyes began to close before she could prevent herself from softly falling asleep...

Will's arms felt like lead stretched out in front of her as she struggled to move through the darkness. She couldn't see anything, not the ground she was walking on nor an exit to where she was walking of any kind.

A small fistful of light started coming ahead of her. Blinking, Will tried to move faster, so desperate to get out of the darkness. Her footsteps finally turned into a full sprint and the light got wider. I must get through, she told herself through clenched teeth. There was a longing for something that she didn't quite understand. There was just an empty feeling inside of her...Will had to _know._

Will collapsed onto the grass and looked up into a sky swirling with black clouds. Figures were jumping everywhere and screaming and Will couldn't get used to the confusion.

What's going on, she wondered as she stood up on her shaky legs.

An old man with a long beard and half-moon glasses ran by her and started battling two men in black cloaks and hoods shooting beams of green at people that instantly fell to the ground dead.

"Out! Out! You three, get away from here! Keep fighting, Order! You can't let Voldemort get to her!"

More confused than ever, Will turned and looked to the side where a man with bright red hair grabbed three teenagers and started yelling to be heard.

"Ron, Harry, Hermione! This is no place for you three! You Know Who is here and-"

"Mr. Weasley, what does he want with the people here? What did Dumbledore mean?"

"Don't argue Harry! We need to get out of here."

Will's eyes moved upward and they connected with the boy's green ones before the man tried to apparate them away from the chaos. Will stared and a voice called out her name, but it wasn't the three kids, the man's, or the old man with the beard.

"Will!" a trembling voice shouted.

"Hmm?" Will moaned. She finally realized where she was and sat bolt upright in her bed. What time is it, she found herself wondering again as she rubbed her eyes and let them refocus at the small light coming from her doorway. Wormtail was standing outside her room with a candle and was still calling her name for Will to wake up.

"O-our Lord wants you." he told her. Will looked at him before kicking off her blankets and walking right past him.

"Miss-"

"I can manage to find my way in the dark, Wormtail." She told him shortly. She wanted to add, 'can you?', but now was not the time for her sarcastic remarks. She wasn't even fully awake enough to enjoy the humor of his squabbling anyway.

She hopped up the steps and moved swiftly through the corridor. Her head was still pounding from the vivid dream she had just had.

_So_, she thought to herself as she stepped up the pace. Voldemort didn't like to be kept waiting. So, Harry Potter and his sidekicks, along with that old man Dumbledore were there when IT happened. Her blood began to boil, and yet she was kind of shaking. That was the first time that she had ever seen any part of the battle that killed her mother and Matt since the day she met Voldemort. Will rubbed her head in confusion.

"It doesn't make sense." she whispered while rounding a corner. "How come I don't remember anything? Why have I only seen a couple of flashes of memories that I don't even remember when everyone else in the world seems to know what happened to me!"

Will came up to the door she was sure Voldemort was behind. She took a deep breath and tried to clear her mind. No emotion, Will, she scolded herself. He can sense it. Forget that dream and focus on what's happening now. Just clear your head from those horrible days, those are a thing of the past.

Taking another deep breath, Will gathered herself together and pushed the door open.

It was even darker in here than it was in the corridor. Will brought out the wand from her belt.

"Lumos," she whispered. The light shone brightly, and then dimmed for a few seconds before going bright again.

"Ugh, cruddy wand. I need to buy my own."

Will sensed movement in the darkness up ahead of her and her wand actually went out. Darn it, Will moaned in her head. This piece of junk can only kill right. Weirdly though, her eyes magically adjusted to the dark and she could see the tall figure of her master walking toward her.

"Lumos." Voldemort said. The large room was instantly filled with light. Will smiled at her master's spell and walked forward.

"You called for me?"

Voldemort moved forward a bit.

"Yes. I am still impressed with your training lately. You will go farther than most of my followers perhaps."

Will smiled in pleasure, but knew that he was about to go on.

"I have a mission for you. Do you think you can handle it?"

Will nodded, eager more than ever to prove herself that she was worthy of all the effort he gave to her. Voldmort's thin mouth twisted into an evil smile.

"You will go and track down Harry Potter. Discover his weakness and bring him to me. Will, you will kill Potter." Voldemort declared. "Do you accept this task?"

A breath of longing escaped her lips and she nodded.

"Yes, I accept the mission."

"Good. You can go rest now. Tomorrow, you can start."

Voldemort cut the lights out and Will could feel him moving away as she turned herself around and marched back to her room.

"This is wonderful." she whispered gleefully. "He has actually entrusted me to this task. Not Lucius, not Bella, or any of his other Death Eaters, he chose _me. _A deep sense of pride filled her body when all of a sudden, she could see Harry Potter looking at her from her dream.

"Everything will work just as Lord Voldemort wishes. I will kill Harry and bring the world to justice. I will be honored among all his Death Eaters when we win the war that is to come."

Will swatted the face staring at her in her head as if he was an annoying fly and finally got inside her room. A familiar thrill shot through her. She was in the blackness of night. The only powerful witch to go from so much good to so much evil. Will was definitely the princess of darkness. She leaned against her door with a smile.

"After all, tomorrow is a new day."

* * *

Okay, next chapter we actually get to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. It'll probably not be anything terribly exciting, but there will be plenty of that in later chaps anyway. Hope you liked it. Review, review, REVIEW! 


	5. Mysterious Girl

Well, it's about time I can type something! I am so gad I'm on summer vacation! Here we are with Harry and the gang for the 5th chapter!

**Chapter 5: Mysterious Girl**

_Harry jumped out of the way as a Death Eater tried to attack him. Before he even had time to turn around, a curse went flying past his ear and hit the Death Eater straight in the stomach._

"_Thanks, Hermione." Harry breathed as he brought out his wand and started to help Ron deflect curses heading toward them._

"_Goodness! What are all of them doing here?" Hermione cried, ducking as a red beam flew over her head._

"_Who knows, but HE is here, I can feel him." said Harry._

_A gust of air blew his hair back and Harry had to squint through his glasses to see a girl with long, blue-black ponytail and a purple skirt flying ahead of them._

"_Taranee! We need help! Irma got hurt back there and she's held up by those creatures in hoods! Do you know where Will is?"_

"_She's over there!" Taranee gasped through her attempts at dodging attacks by Phobos's old guards in Meridian._

_Harry turned around to look where the girl with wild tendrils pointed. There was a girl with long blond hair and another with a short mop of red battling back to back with Death Eaters. The blond one opened a crater in the ground and the Death Eaters started tumbling into the hole as the other girl sent out bolts of electricity, knocking them out._

"_Cornelia! Go help Taranee! I can handle this one." The blond one nodded as the red haired one closed her eyes and spread he arms out to her sides and a wave of pink magic went soaring and knocking anyone near her to the ground._

"_Who are those fairy things?" Ron asked._

"_I don't know, but-"_

_A cold feeling spread through Harry's heart and he suddenly seemed blind in the light. A souring pain stretched across his forehead and Harry was screaming from the pain in his scar-_

Harry Potter sat up suddenly, dripping with cold sweat. The screaming and chaos from his dream were fading away in his mind, but his scar was still throbbing painfully.

"Ouch," he whispered and started to rub it.

Okay, what just happened, he tried to remind himself as he grabbed his glasses from the bedside table. Alright, I was back in that city in America where that battle took place two years ago. Then why is it coming back to haunt me now?

"Think, Harry, think."

Harry fell back on his bed, the details of what he just saw slowly slipping away. Only one picture came back fresh and seemed to linger in his mind.

A girl, she had a short mop of red hair and deep, brown eyes that seemed to wash away the heaviness in his chest. Her fierce determination and bravery were shining from her face, but there was a certain sadness there too. Where had Harry seen this girl before?

"She wasn't in that battle," he told himself frustratedly. "No, I would have remembered. The only strange girls there were the ones flying around in brightly colored outfits and shooting magic from their _hands_, not a wand."

Harry dug at his head with his hands as if hoping that he could drag the information out. Just last year, Harry had been having bad dreams, no, nightmares about Cedric and the graveyard. Just after, Dementors had attacked him and his cousin, Dudley, at night in full view of a muggle street, and another adventure had begun with him and his friends. And then because of Harry always having to "play the hero," as Hermione had put it, there was a terrible battle in the Department of Mysteries of the Ministry of Magic where his godfather, Sirius, lost his life…

His fists clenched together and turned white at the thought of Sirius. Dumbledore had tried to put the blame on himself, but Harry couldn't help having the feeling that it was sort of his fault. And then Dumbledore had loaded Harry on a huge prophecy explaining the destiny for him and Voldemort. Harry had memorized it by now. He was supposed to have "power the Dark Lord knows not," which Dumbledore had made clear was love, and "either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives". Nonetheless, he had started to find a peace with the whole thing. He had tried closing his mind before he went to sleep, and slowly, the nightmares of people dying got washed away in his dream world. Why in the world would he dream something that happened two years ago if it didn't have any impact on what was happening right now?

Eyes closed, Harry tried to picture the girl again. She seemed familiar to him somehow, though Harry was pretty sure that they hadn't really met before. If only he could hear her voice-

"Harry?"

Harry rubbed his eyes from beneath his glasses and looked up to see Hermione standing in the doorway.

"Hey Hermione. Been here long?"

"Only since this morning, but you and Ron have slept right up past lunchtime." Hermione responded with a sigh. "Mrs. Weasley is having a fit about you two. She seems to think that if you go starving for one minute, Harry, that you'll die. You know how much she gripes about the Dursley's not feeding you properly."

Harry gave a yawn.

"I'm used to it. I guess I better wake him up then," Harry said as he stood up.

"Here, you go downstairs and start eating lunch. I'll wake Ron up. It should be easy enough." Hermione told him.

Harry shrugged and headed downstairs.

Many greetings followed his appearance in the kitchen and Harry fumbled for a chair where Mrs. Weasley was already happily loading ham sandwiches on his plate.

"Well it's about time you're up then. Have a nice sleep in, did you?" Mrs. Weasley asked him with an eyebrow raised.

"You just missed Tonks and the twins." Lupin told Harry, who had already started eating his lunch made for him. "They told me to say hello to you for them. Tonks had to get to the ministry with Arthur and Fred and George got back to their joke shop."

Harry looked up.

"By the way, how is their joke shop doing?"

"Great, by the loads of owls they've sent us." Ron said with a yawn as he was followed by Hermione down the stairs.

"Oooh, can we go and visit today when we get our school supplies at Diagon Alley, Mum?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, that was the original plan. We've got to finish up lunch and then start shopping."

"Oh, so have we already got our Hogwarts letters?" Harry asked. He put down his food and Mrs. Weasley made the leftovers disappear with a flick of her wand.

"Yes, yes dear. They arrived this morning, about the time that Hermione showed up, grown a couple of inches since the beginning of summer. Good heavens, I still can't believe how much all of you children have grown!"

Harry looked down awkwardly at his long, baggy jeans and t-shirt. Sure, Harry had grown a lot over the years. He had gone from being the innocent and unknowing eleven-year-old from when he had first discovered he was a wizard to a grown-up teenager. Harry was sporting a few inches taller than he was last year when he was fifteen. Now, he was sixteen and with his two best friends and Ginny, was about to go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for his sixth year of learning new spells, eating wonderful feasts in the Great Hall, playing Quidditch, and, of course, another adventure.

I've wanted to be normal ever since I found out I was famous, Harry thought as he scratched his ear embarrassingly. But I've had to face it for five years now, a normal life, or even a normal school year, is something I'll never get, just as much as I'll get my parents back…

Harry could remember his parents on only a few occasions. While in Hogwarts, he had learned many facts about his parents and had seen them in the Mirror of Erised, heard their voices every time a dementor had come near him, got to see their past lives by the means of a pensieve, and even felt their spirits and saw their ghost-like forms when they had helped Harry escape Voldemort's wrath during their one-on-one battle in the graveyard in his fourth year. Before he had found out that he was a wizard though, he could only remember a bright, green light surrounding his eyes as a one-year-old baby. He had later found out that this green light that had haunted his dreams was really a curse, the worst curse imaginable that had killed his parents and left him orphaned and taken in by his reluctant and monstrous Aunt and Uncle. Lord Voldemort had killed them because he had heard part of that prophecy about Harry being the only one who could kill him. So what did the evil snake do? He got one of his pathetic followers, Peter Pettigrew, who Sirius had made the Potters' Secret Keeper at the last second, tell him where the Potters were hiding so that he could kill Harry and rule the world without anybody ever stopping him. What Voldemort had not counted on was that Harry's mother, Lily, would die to save her son and therefore make a kind of shield of love around Harry so that Voldemort couldn't touch him.

And then everyone knows the rest of my story, Harry thought. Voldemort tried to kill me, the curse backfired and sent him flying cowardly away with little of his life left, and I became famous. Famous for something I can hardly remember, famous for being the baby who defeated the darkest wizard ever to live, and famous for the lightning bolt scar on my forehead…

"Harry dear? Are you alright?"

Harry looked up and blinked where he saw Mrs. Weasley looking up at him with a concerned face.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." He said.

A small _pop_ was heard in the kitchen as Mr. Weasley suddenly appeared in the kitchen.

"Morning Weasleys! Lovely food, dear, and Hermione! Harry! Nice to finally see you two!"

"It's nice to see you too, Mr. Weasley." Harry and Hermione responded with smiles.

"Oh here, Arthur." Mrs. Weasley said as she stuffed a plate full of food and pumpkin juice in his lap as he sat down. "You look like you could use some food after working all night."

"Why thanks, Molly dear. But anyway, I just heard some people talking at work. It sounds like Dumbledore has accepted five girls from America to go to Hogwarts."

"Really?" Ginny said as she turned with interest. "I didn't know that people from America could go. Do you know what they're like?"

Arthur shook his head.

"All I know is that they will be sixth years with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They must already be good with magic, but I'm guessing that they'll need a bit of catching up to do."

"Well, that sounds cool. I wonder what they _are_ like." Ron said with a grin.

Hermione was in a bad mood for the rest of the meal.

"Alright then, is everybody ready to get to Diagon Alley?" Mrs. Weasley called out.

"Yes." They all chorused.

"Okay, on you go Harry. Then Ron, Hermione, Ginny. Some of the Order will be on the other side to watch you until I can get back to you four. Security is tighter this year with You-Know-Who being back and all."

Mrs. Weasley shivered and looked at them with a worried expression before holding out the pot of Floo Powder to Harry first. He grabbed a fistful and nodded and Ron and Hermione before throwing the Floo Powder into the fireplace and green flames irrupted in it. Harry stepped into the green flames and coughed.

Ugh, I don't think I'm ever going to like this, he thought.

"Diagon Alley!" he shouted.

Harry looked at the room of the Burrow one last time before he was tugged and pushed around and around in a dizzily cascading trip through a chimney of emerald flames.

* * *

Okay! I'm done with this chapter too. Review please and I'll update the next chapter soon! 


	6. The Mission

Woohoo! I get to write again! It's weird how you find how much you miss something once you can't do it or don't have it. I am unbelievably busy (as a matter of fact, I still have biology homework and a Spanish project to do…) and I hate the fact that school cuts into writing (though last summer kind of cut into it too somehow…) Well, instead of me rambling on, which I could certainly do if I felt like it, just go ahead and read the chapter.

**Chapter 6: The Mission**

Emotionless. Thoughtless. Dominating.

Fear is spread like wild fire through the tiniest gap of doubt, mistrust, and disloyalty.

There are no feelings of delight or remorse, or any feelings at all.

If you show emotion, you die, simple as that.

If you are cowardly, you die.

If you can't follow orders, you die.

There is just no escaping the darkness that chokes the air.

He sees your thoughts; hide your fear of his merciless wand.

There is only power in this world, and you will not survive through anything without it.

Will knew she had it.

The teenager walked the darkened hallways with nothing but a torch to see which foot was to go in front of the other. A hand in her pocket, Will could hear her footsteps echo loudly as she paced herself while her mind reeled.

What am I supposed to do now? Is there something that I am meant to accomplish in this task that Lord Voldemort has set before me?

Will shook her head and looked down to her left before walking and thinking again.

No way, I'm not so sure it's possible. I've heard about Harry Potter. That goody-two-shoes "heroic" boy that has a knack for trouble, it certainly seems like he would have a lot of people watching over him and making sure that nobody hurt him. How could I possibly get to him?

Will actually chuckled with amusement.

"It's so hard to believe that Potter actually maintains to stay inside the little box that Dumbledore and Company have made for him. Though, of course, after being treated like he is, he has to sneak out sometimes, and that's what always makes it so easy for him to fall into one of the Dark Lord's traps, though…"

She knew what she thought about Potter always escaping, but she didn't dare speak another word aloud and pursed her lips in silence.

It was not unusual that nobody was in the halls. The important Death Eaters with high ranks were usually out doing important tasks for Voldemort. The disposable ones that were 'just barely hanging on here' feared a confrontation by someone stronger than themselves.

Too bad, Will thought with a disappointed sigh. What I wouldn't give for a good combat to clear my head and make me feel better.

Will looked up and blinked.

How did I end up here? Where _is_ here?

She seemed to have somehow gotten into a small room with a ragged curtain covering an object on a large stool. She looked around the room and couldn't find any exits or entrances of any kind.

That's weird. How is it that I got here? Is it an illusion of some kind? Maybe Voldemort is testing me…

Will moved her arm forward and gently pulled off the curtain to reveal a small mirror. Will blinked again and waved her hand over it. Nothing happened, so Will supposed that there wasn't a magical barrier surrounding it, but it could still be dangerous.

It doesn't look it at all, but I've learned that nothing is what it seems.

Nonetheless, Will hesitated before letting her fingers flutter across the mirror.

Will gasped as an image appeared in the mirror and she pulled her hand back quickly.

"M-Matt?"

The face of her old boyfriend disappeared and her mom appeared, in a time when her mother was holding her as Will cried on her shoulder.

"Please, I can't see this…"

Will put the Crown of Light on Elyon and she shone with all the power of a queen.

"No…"

Will was walking with her old friends and they were all laughing and smiling together.

"No, stop it!"

Will was angry now. Seeing those traitors was enough to make her send that mirror flying until it shattered on the ground, just as her heart was shattered years ago.

She couldn't move though, she felt rooted to the spot.

Another face turned toward her in the mirror and a jolt of something familiar to her swept through her body. She saw the boy and then noticed that she wasn't breathing. She gasped in air and then turned sharply around and ran. She ran from all those things that she had seen, all those horrible things of her past that she had obviously not forgotten as well as she thought she had. She finally stopped and looked behind her. Nothing was there except the darkness.

Will's torch of light was very small now, but she hardly had time to notice. Her heart was flighty and she was forcing herself to try to breathe normally again.

She saw the face, the face seemed familiar.

Then she saw the scar.

Harry Potter.

_WILL, COME HERE._

Startled, Will jumped back.

Voldemort is calling for me, Will thought.

She looked to see where she was at. This area didn't seem familiar to her.

Oh stop being a baby and just look around why don't you, she scolded herself.

Will walked down the rest of the hall and found a door at the end. She grabbed the handle and twisted it and the door swung open to a room of light.

Will's eyes were strained after being in the dark for so long. It only took a few moments, however, for Will to discover that she had actually ended up in the main room of the underground.

Hmm, so I guess that there is a back way here. Like I'll ever find that corridor again…

"There you are." a voice hissed. Will looked to her right and saw Voldemort standing there impatiently.

"I see you took another way to get here. No matter, we have important business to attain to."

Will turned to him and moved forward.

"I am ready to discuss it." She declared.

"Excellent. Will, you have proven that you are the only one who is up to this task and can succeed. I trust that you _will_ succeed." Voldemort said.

Will's heart fluttered again with delight. Voldemort wanted to go through with this! He wanted her, and only her to do this job because she was his most trustworthy. And unlike all the other Death Eaters who had made mistakes in the past, she believed that she could do a good job and succeed in making every last one of Voldemort's wishes come true. She. Would. Not. Fail.

A flicker of confusion flashed past her eyes and Will instantly knew that Voldemort had seen it as well.

"What are your doubts?" Voldemort asked testily.

"Well, I was just wondering how I could possibly complete the mission successfully. I am not questioning what you say, my Lord, just curious to know how I am supposed to get to Harry Potter. He is way too protected and carefully watched."

"Ah! I thought you might come to that. You see, there is a special opportunity that has just arrived, which I am certain you will take honorably to see this mission to its end."

Voldemort waved his wand and a burst of flame erupted in the air.

A letter fell from the flames and Will caught it carefully in her hands. A crest was on the back of the envelope which was addressed to a "Miss Will Vandom, Somewhere" and Will paused to look at it before sliding her fingers through the opening of the envelope and slipped the letter into her hands and began to read.

"Dear Miss Vandom. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Will's mouth dropped and she looked up at Voldemort in horror.

"But how-?"

"Dumbledore," Voldemort bared his teeth disgustedly from reproach of mentioning such a cursed name, "He knows that you exist and that you have magic and wants you to become a witch and study at his school."

Voldemort moved swiftly and held Will's chin in his long fingers.

"But you, my dear, can open so many possibilities while in that school. A spy and helper for us, and not to mention that you could get to know, Harry Potter."

Will started to think. This opportunity did answer all of her doubts.

"Find all his weaknesses and gain his trust. It should be easy enough. Love and kindness are so weak and easily controlled and taken advantage of." Voldemort said with disgust, yet again. "And the young Malfoy will be there to make sure that your path goes smoothly."

"Wait, Malfoy? Why Malfoy!"

"Do you have a problem with it?" Voldemort questioned.

No, if he can keep his slimy hands off of me, Will thought angrily.

Will knew that Voldemort heard her thought and he smiled because of it.

"Go now and get ready. I'll send someone to escort you to Diagon Alley for your school supplies."

"Thanks, but I'd rather shop by myself. I don't need any wimpy guardian to watch over me."

Will turned away from him and walked out the door and headed through the usual corridors toward her room.

_Guardian…_

Once upon a time, this title would have had an important meaning. But right now, she was on a mission, and nothing else mattered.

Nothing.

Else.

Mattered.

Done! Coming up in chapter 7, the other girls get invitations to Hogwarts and have trouble trying to figure out what to tell their parents. Review please!


	7. Letters From Hogwarts

Well, it's been a while, but I'm back to writing with the 7th chapter!

**Chapter 7: Letters to Hogwarts**

Irma's POV

Could it be a better day, Irma wondered happily as she climbed out from under the covers of her bed. It was a bright August morning and still summer vacation! She only had a few more days until school started, and Irma was going to make the best of her last days of freedom.

"I'm going to go get some lunch at the Silver Dragon, and then go to the mall with the gang and make fun of every outfit that Cornelia tries on!" Irma giggled to herself as she got dressed and started to head down the stairs.

Mrs. Lair had just placed some food on the table for her little brother, Chris, and another spot for Irma when Irma walked into the room happily.

"Good morning. Breakfast's done." she said. Irma slid into her chair across from her brother.

Ah, bacon, Irma sighed happily as she grabbed a slice that her mom had put on her plate. There isn't a better way to start off the day. She glanced up at her mother who was leaning against the counter and counting out all the bills she had recieved in the mail.

"Hmm, I paid that one today. And this one-Christopher! Get down from the table!"

Irma rolled her eyes as her pesky little brother slid down onto his chair with an innocent grin.

"Oh Irma, here's a letter for you."

"For me?" Irma said, surprised.

"Yeah, it says 'to Miss Irma Lair' and our address. Hmm, it looks funny. What's even weirder is how it got here. An owl just came the window as I was washing dishes..."

Irma stopped paying attention and grabbed the letter and looked at it curiously.

Who would be writing to her? What was so special about a letter?

Well, Irma thought as she started to unseal the envelope. I'm about to find out right now.

_Dear Ms. Lair,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress_

Irma blinked and it felt like her mouth had dropped to the floor.

Whhhaaaaat!? A school for witchcraft and wizardy? I've been accepted to a school for magic?

"Whoa," Irma whispered. She fumbled in the envelope to see if there were any strings attached. There just had to be a note from one of her friends saying 'Gotcha!' or something. Irma was right. There was something else in the envelope, but to Irma's dismay, it was a list of school books and the dress code and equipment.

Cauldrons? Magic wands, Irma thought. Man, am I dreaming or what?!

Another note was attached. Irma unfolded it and read a quick note in a messy scrawl.

_Meet me at the Heatherfield Park, 11:00 AM. I will come and help you go and get your school things._

_Rubeus Hagrid_

"So, who was the letter from, Irma?" her mother asked.

"Oh, nobody important" Irma said, folding up the letter quickly and putting it behind her back. "Hey, I'm going to go back to my room."

"Without having any breakfast?" her mom questioned in shock.

"I'll get some later. I'm not that hungry right now." Irma told her. She was actually feeling kind of sick to her stomach at the moment.

Irma walked back into her bedroom and sank into her bed. There were only a few seconds of silence until the phone rang and Irma reached to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Irma! Did you get one too?" came Hay Lin's voice.

"If you're talking about the wacky witch school invite, then yes." She answered.

"Wow, I can't believe that we were invited to a magic school! It looks really cool! So, are you going to go?"

Irma paused.

"I don't know. I just now got over the shock of it."

"Well, I'm going to go to the park now. Maybe we can all four talk or something. Taranee and Cornelia just called me and they both agreed." Hay Lin said.

"Okay, then I guess I'm coming too." Irma said. "See you in a few minutes."

"Okay, bye, and don't forget your list just in case."

"I won't, bye."

Irma put her phone back on the charger and jumped up. She slipped on some shoes and ran out of her bedroom.

"Where are you going?" her mom asked.

"Hay Lin and the others are going to hang out at the park. I'm going to have lunch with them too so see you before dinner." Irma shouted with her hand on the door handle.

"Well, oh alright. As long as you are back before then. I don't want your father to throw a fit because you're late again. Don't underestimate him when he says that he will arrest you!"

Irma chuckled and waved goodbye before walking out the front door.

* * *

"So we all got one?" Taranee asked from her seat on the bench. The girls all nodded. 

"It's so weird. Where is this place, and how do these people know that we are magical?" Cornelia asked.

"Duh! By using magic, Corny!" Irma teased. Cornelia just folded her arms and glared. Two years had gone by, but Irma still never failed to get under Cornelia's skin.

"Anyway, back to the matter at hand. So who is this Rubeus Hagrid that is supposed to be taking us to get our stuff?" Cornelia asked.

Hay Lin shrugged.

"Beats me."

"What I'm wondering is if we are going to go." Taranee stated. "It would be a year long, and we won't go to school here, or even be with our parents."

"Our parents! How would we possibly explain all of this to our parents!?" Irma exclaimed. "We can't tell them about being magical, can we? I mean, the Oracle would skin us alive!"

"This has nothing to do with being Guardians, I think." Hay Lin said. "So don't you think it would be okay?"

"Are you kidding me, Hay Lin!" Cornelia yelled.

"I think that she may be right. I mean, there might be other kids out there who don't have magical parents, and they might have to tell them, I don't know." said Taranee.

Cornelia's head was doing some serious turning.

"Well, alright. If you guys think it's such a good idea…but there will be no talking about us being the Guardians! Having magic and learning it at a school is one thing, but to learn that we transform into magical beings of the elements and fight monsters is another." Cornelia declared.

"Definitely. So, just no Guardian stories. I can live with that." Hay Lin said happily.

"Man, this is not going to go well." Cornelia said while rubbing her head.

"You guys, this is our chance. We've got to go." Taranee explained to them. "We can actually study about magic! We can learn more about ourselves and train to control our powers better. What do you guys say?"

"I say that you girls seem to have come to a great conclusion."

Irma turned around and almost gasped in shock.

It was a very large man who had spoken to them.

What is he, Irma asked herself. Who is he?

" 'Scuse me for scarin' yeh like that." The giant replied with a chuckle. "Allow me to introduce meself. Me name's Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. And this right here is Kingsley Shacklebolt. You lot got yer Hogwarts letters I take it?"

The four girls nodded their heads. They were all staring at Hagrid so much in disbelief, that they didn't notice the other man next to him. Hagrid looked at each of them and scrunched up his eyes. Irma tried not to laugh as it looked like his eyes had completely disappeared into his bushy eyebrows.

"Hmm, let me see. Irma Lair." He said while pointing at Irma. Irma nodded with surprise.

Duh, Irma. Of course he would know who you are if he was sent to get you.

He then correctly named each of the girls in turn, Cornelia Hale, Hay Lin, and Taranee Cook. Their nods led him to beam.

"Dumbledore's got some great descriptions." He said proudly. "Alrigh', now Kingsley."

"Right. So you four place your hand on this. A finger will do." The black man said to them. Irma looked down in puzzlement at the dirty baseball hat that Kingsley held in his hands.

"Why would we want to touch _that_?" she asked.

"It's a portkey." He said. Before Irma could ask, 'What's a portkey?', he added, "It will allow us to go to a place where we can get your Hogwarts school things."

The girls all looked at each other.

_Do you think we can trust them, _asked Cornelia in her mind

_I'm still a bit confused_, Irma thought.

_Oh come on, the guy looks like a giant, but not mean enough to be a monster_, came Hay Lin.

_I say that we go._

Taranee's voice of opinion was enough to make Irma stop being nervous and nod. She was the first to place her finger on the hat.

"That's right. We've got to get a move on to get you back home 'fore it gets dark." The giant named Hagrid said roughly.

Taranee put her finger on it with Hay Lin following. Cornelia looked at it curiously before placing a delicate finger on the hat too. Hagrid looked at something from his pocket, one of his _many_ pockets, which Irma presumed to be a watch.

"Ah! Jus' a few more seconds. 'Scuse me."

Hagrid tried to make room on the cap for his large finger and waited.

Man, Irma thought in amazement. He must be a giant or something.

"Alright, three…two…one…"

Irma gasped as she felt as though a hook behind her navel had suddenly jerked upward and she was spinning far off, somewhere, with Taranee, Hay Lin, and Cornelia whirling around in her wake.

She then slammed into hard ground and rolled over in pain as the other girls smashed and rolled into her. Irma felt like all of the wind had been knocked out of her and she got onto all fours and coughed into the street as she tried to catch her breath.

When Irma felt normal again, she looked up and noticed that everybody had started to stand up. It looked like they had landed in an alley in part of a city.

"Where are we?" Hay Lin asked.

"We're in London." Hagrid answered with a smile.

Irma's jaw dropped.

"London? A different country?"

"Wow! I've never been to Europe before!" Hay Lin yelped excitedly. "Let's go!"

"She's a wild little thing, isn't she?" Kingsley asked with the corners of his mouth tugging into an amused smile.

"You just have to get used to her." Irma told him. "It took us a while too."

Hay Lin didn't pay any attention, but ran out of the alley and gasped in amazement at this strange new country. Irma stepped up behind her and thought that it was a pretty amazing feeling too.

Hagrid chuckled.

"If you girls think this is amazin, wait till yeh see Diagon Alley."

Hay Lin stopped and turned to Hagrid.

"What's Diagon Alley?" Cornelia asked for her. Hagrid just shook his head and pointed ahead of them.

"Not righ' now. You'll find out soon enough. First, we're headin toward the station and we can take the train to the Leaky Cauldron…"

Irma looked at Hay Lin, who shrugged as if to say, 'I don't know what he's talking about either.'

"So, can you please explain to us all of this magic stuff?" Cornelia asked.

"Shh! Not so loud. Can't let them muggles hear yeh."

"Muggles?" Taranee asked in confusement.

"It's our term for non-magic folk." Kingsley explained. "It's one of the Ministry of Magic's main jobs to make sure that the muggles don't find out that there are wizards and magic running about."

"Yeah, I can imagine that it wouldn't be good if others found out about people with magic." Taranee said as she took a sideways glance to the other girls. Irma had to nod in agreement.

"Right this way, come on." Hagrid told them. He led them to the station and managed to get the girls to climb onto the train.

Irma couldn't help her excitement. There were just so many questions she had that needed to be answered!

And maybe someone will actually answer them, Irma thought. Unlike those robed bozos in Candracar who always seem to find some excuse to elude the topic of discussion.

"What else is there?" Irma asked excitedly, with the others crowding around a bewildered Hagrid and Kingsley.

"Well, many creatures, like dragons and goblins-"

"Dragons!" Hay Lin yelled happily.

"Goblins?" Cornelia exclaimed.

"Not so loud!" Hagrid said in a panicked whisper. "Yeah, many magical creatures. A lot of the magical folk wear cloaks and robes. Yeh'll get to buy wands and yer books and-"

"But how are we supposed to pay for all that stuff?" Irma asked.

"You will use wizard money." Kingsley told her.

"Wizard money? Heck, I'm broke with American money! Where exactly is this 'wizard money' going to come from?" Irma questioned.

"There's usually money for muggle-born witches and wizards, so the necessary money is all taken care of." He explained. The train finally came to a stop and Irma hopped out. Passerbys were staring at the strange group, especially at Hagrid.

"Who are you looking at?" Irma demanded. Some rolled their eyes before they all continued their walk toward their own train stops.

Hah! That's what I thought, Irma thought to herself smugly with her hands on her hips.

"Come on Irma!" Cornelia shouted.

Irma looked behind her and realized that the group had already started to move again and she ran to catch up. She stopped when she noticed Hagrid pause in front of an old pub.

'The Leaky Cauldron', Irma read. I wonder why we're here.

Hagrid led the way into the pub and the girls had no choice but to follow.

"Why is this place so…empty?" Hay Lin asked.

Irma noticed Hagrid's smile be replaced by a deep frown.

"Sorry, girls. Everything would be a lot better for yeh if yeh hadn't have come at a bad time."

"What do you mean by that?" Cornelia asked, but Hagrid waved it off again.

"Don't worry. Yeh'll be explained to soon enough. Now," Hagrid said as he led them through the backdoor of the Leaky Cauldron. It was a really small area with a brick wall up ahead, but Hagrid walked toward it with purpose.

"Uh, you do know that there's a wall there, right?" Irma asked uncomfortably. Hagrid either didn't hear her, or ignored her comment as he busied himself with a pink umbrella. He started tapping on the bricks in front of him and Irma watched, curious.

"Right, stand back."

Was it Irma's imagination? A brick started to quiver, and then a small hole appeared. The hole widened until it formed a large archway. And on the other side of that archway, facing the girls, was a magical fantasy of things that Irma could never have imagined seeing in her life.

"Welcome," said Hagrid with a grin, "to Diagon Alley."

* * *

Great! I do hope that I did okay with Hagrid. J.K. Rowling is really good with his personality and accent I think, so it was hard to even try to do it as well as her, but I might have pulled it off. Woohoo! I'm just so happy that the next Potter book's title was released as Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows! Sounds spooky already. Next up, the gang heads toward the shops to get all their school things and will meet up with Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys for the first time. Review for cake! 


	8. Dementor Attack

Wow, I promise, I will never, never, never leave people hanging like I have for many months for this chapter. Things haven't been the best at home and the whole issue with my laptop...and I guess I just got carried away with managing the W.i.t.c.h. RPG and the Unofficial W.i.t.c.h. Website instead of focusing on what I love to do most. So don't forget to check out my profile page for the latest news and go ahead and read this chapter!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter or W.i.t.c.h. (which might be a good thing, cause I'd probably screw them up somehow )

**Chapter 8: Dementor Attack**

Hay Lin's POV

Hay Lin gasped in surprise and delight. This place was so much more than she could have ever hoped for, more than she ever imagined in any fantasy daydream.

Diagon Alley seemed to have everything. As Hagrid, Kingsley, and the girls stepped through the hole leading into this magical new place, Hay Lin ran ahead, barely controlling her excitement. The other girls were smiling as they looked around, and even Cornelia, Hay Lin was glad to see, was in awe of all the stores.

Bats, hats, candy and so many colors poked out at them throughout the street. Hay Lin saw the 'Apothecary' which held potion ingredients and all sorts of animals at 'Magical Menagerie'. Hay Lin giggled as she watched a bunch of rats doing flips and cartwheels in their cages before she heard Irma and Taranee's excited squeals over 'Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop' and the 'Flourish and Blotts' bookstore.

"Did you see all those books? I can't wait to go in there!"

"Forget the books, I saw a bunch of magical prank kits back in there. Now I can get back at Corny."

"Oh my god, was that a vampire?"

"No way! But he's eating a blood looking lollipop…"

Hagrid and Kingsley seemed to be deeply amused.

"Come now, girls. We need to go to 'Gringotts' to get your money out of your vault. Then we can buy all of your things on your school lists." Kingsley said as the four girls were shuffled to a grand, white building.

Irma whistled as they walked inside. High stands of Goblins doing bank work or hurriedly taking people to their money vaults were seen everywhere. Hay Lin tensed a little. The goblins sure didn't look very friendly.

Hagrid strode right up in front of them and nodded at the goblin that they had approached.

"Afternoon." Hagrid said. "We're here ter take money outta the muggle-born safes."

The Goblin looked down on each of the girls in turn and nodded.

"Dumbledore mentioned about new girls going to Hogwarts and has the money arranged. It's down the hall to your right. Gruwell, take them to their vault." the goblin said.

Hay Lin watched as a small little goblin with graying hair signaled to the group to follow him as he went to their safe. They came back with bags each of bronze, silver, and gold coins.

"Now yeh see those little bronze ones there? Those are Knuts. Seventeen silver Sickles to a gold Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle. No matter bein' all confused, yeh'll get used to it all all righ'." Hagrid told them as they examined the strange new money while walking out of Gringott's tall, bronze doors.

"Now where are we going, Hagrid?" Cornelia asked.

"I guess it's best if we get yer uniforms, then we can head over to Flourish and Blotts sometime after that to get yer schoolbooks."

Taranee brightened up at this and they all walked into 'Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions' to get their robes fitted.

"So we actually have to wear robes all day long in this world?" Cornelia whispered to Hay Lin as they watched a woman fit a few other children's' robes.

"Ah, some new arrivals." the woman said as she walked over toward the girls. She immediately started her measurements and threw robes over each of them to fit them into their uniforms. Hay Lin paid close attention. If she wanted to design different magical forms of clothing, this was the woman to learn from.

After getting her robes all finished, Hay Lin was the first to hop down from her stool and head for the door where Hagrid, who was looking strangely alert, was waiting for them to be fitted. As she reached the door, however, a sneering woman and a pale blonde boy that seemed to be her son walked through the door.

"Oh, sorry." Hay Lin apologized with a smile. The woman scoffed at her and the boy chuckled with a sneer.

"You seem to have something to be happy about. Not like that'll last very long now that _You Know Who_ is back."

"Um," Hay Lin started sheepishly. "But I don't know who."

The boy and his mother stared at her as if she were a lunatic. To save her from this terribly tense scene, Hay Lin was soon joined by Cornelia.

"What's up?" Cornelia asked, eyeing Hay Lin and the two people blocking the doorway, in turn.

"Are you both muggle-born?" the boy asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, what of it?" Cornelia challenged.

The woman's eyes suddenly turned deadly and the boy smiled maliciously with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Oh, you four won't live longer than a few months." the boy said.

Hay Lin could feel Cornelia's anger beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder to warn her to keep her cool. They were soon joined by Taranee and Irma, who were confused at why everyone was staring daggers at each other.

"Um, not to be rude or anything, but do you mind moving? You're kind of blocking the door." Irma said. The woman's eyes swept toward Irma.

"How dare you even speak to me in that manner, disgusting mudblood you are."

Irma was taken aback at the new term. She discovered that it must have been an insult, however, and became suddenly angry.

"Why you-!"

"Move it!" Taranee and Hay Lin exclaimed nervously as they pushed Irma and Cornelia through the door past the rude mother and son. Hagrid was very surprised at their sudden exit when they bumped into him right outside of the door.

"Yeh all righ'?" Hagrid asked as he picked Hay Lin up from the ground and brushed the dirt off her back.

"What's a mudblood?" Irma demanded angrily.

Hagrid sighed sadly.

"I'm guessing you met one of em." Hagrid said, scratching his shaggy hair. "Well, it's a rather nasty term for someone who's muggle-born. Only bloody idiots couldn't see how many great muggle-born wizards and witches are in our history…look, don't be botherin' with listenin' to folk like that. There are bound to be bad people about in these times, so jus' be careful."

Hay Lin nodded. The mood brightened up a bit as Kingsley came back to them with all their potion supplies and they started walking toward 'Flourish and Blotts' when Hay Lin got extremely excited by 'Eyelops Owl Emporium'.

"Oh! Can we stop by and get an owl?" Hay Lin asked excitedly.

"Well, yeh got yer own money now." Hagrid said with a smile. "Spend it as you please."

Hay Lin let out an excited squeal as the girls ran into the shop. It wasn't long before Hay Lin came out with a female snowy owl, which she named Hikaru, Taranee had a female great horned owl (Sam), and Irma bought a male light brown barn owl (Shadow.) Cornelia decided to just take her cat, Napoleon. She figured her sister wouldn't mind considering he had become more of Cornelia's cat over the years anyway.

Hay Lin was really happy, walking the streets of Diagon Alley. The only things that kind of dragged the mood down was the fact of some boarded up shops and posters displaying 'Death Eaters at Large' and 'Protection for Your Family'.

I wonder what Death Eaters are, Hay Lin thought to herself. I guess that's another thing added to our list of questions about this new place that we need answered.

"Righ' then. I suppose that we could get your wands first and then your books, considerin' 'Olivanders' is closest. We really want to get all our shopping done as soon as possible."

Even Taranee, the bookworm, didn't object to getting their wands, so they all made their way into 'Olivanders.'

Hay Lin felt a little uneasy as she walked into the room. This place was certainly not as bright and cheery as all the other shops they've been into. The four girls walked forward a little more and looked around.

"Hello?" Hay Lin asked.

"Hello, ladies."

The girls jumped in surprise. An old man with silvery eyes smiled from right behind them.

"Ah yes, the magical girls from America, coming in to buy your first wands, hmm?"

"Um, y-yes." Taranee responded as they breathed and calmed down a bit.

"Right you are. I'll start with you first." he said as a measuring tape started measuring Taranee on its own! Hay Lin, Cornelia, and Irma gaped at it moving around Taranee's body and taking measurements until Mr. Olivander snapped his fingers and the measures went back to his hands. The measuring tape went to each girl in turn until Mr. Olivander held all of the measures for each girl.

"Which hand are all you girls?"

"Well, we're all right handed, if that's what you're meaning." Cornelia told him. He nodded and rushed off behind shabby shelves full of wand boxes and returned with a load in his arms.

"All right. Let's try you, Miss Lin." he said as he handed Hay Lin a wand.

Hay Lin took it, looked at it for a second and waved it.

A sudden crashing was all Mr. Olivander needed to snatch the wand from Hay Lin and hurriedly give her another.

This time, Hay Lin was surprised as about a dozen birds shot out of the end of her wand and fluttered away into the store.

"Mmm, good one. Dragon Heartstring, Maple, 8 inches. That's a good wand for Charm Work there. Miss Lair, if you please."

Hay Lin watched as Irma went through 4 wands before a geyser of water shot out of the end of the wand she waved.

"Splendid, unicorn hair, yew, 9 inches, pretty well off in potions. Now Miss Hale?" he asked.

Cornelia gulped and composed herself before waving her wand. A few boxes fell off the shelf and Cornelia gaped at her wand in dismay.

"No matter, no matter." Mr. Olivander said in joy. "Try this one, no, that's not quite working. How about this one, eh? No, that won't do…"

Cornelia went through eight wands until a bouquet of flowers finally bloomed from her wand tip and Olivander clapped.

"Dragon heartstring, holly, 11 inches, good wand for transfiguration. And now last, but not least, Miss Cook?"

Taranee stepped forward and grasped the wand that Olivander had given her. She gave an easy flick and a small, fiery phoenix came out of the end.

"Nice, phoenix feather, oak, 10 inches, good for defensive spells."

The girls each stared at their wand matches in awe and Mr. Olivander narrowed his eyes.

"Power over the elements, I presume?" he asked.

Hay Lin gasped and Cornelia narrowed her eyes as well.

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"My dear girl, wands choose each wizard and witch, it's not the other way around. Each of you have a special aura about you that is unusual in witches, very unusual. Id be extremely careful in these times. Oh yes, wouldn't want anybody to discover that power…like that other girl…good day."

Mr. Olivander disappeared before they had a chance to even look up and say a word. They each looked at each other in confusion.

"What. Was. That?" Cornelia asked the group.

"I don't know, but I'd say the dude has a few screws loose." Irma responded as they exited the shop with their wrapped up wands. "Maybe many screws loose."

Hay Lin giggled and she looked up as Hagrid and Kingsley approached them.

"Got yer wands? Good, we'll head over to get yer books then."

As they were on their way, walking to another shop again, Cornelia decided to bring up something that had been bothering her, bothering them all, for at least the past two years.

"Hagrid," she started timidly. "What's been going on? Bad things have been going on for two years now, and we want to finally know what's been happening in the world."

Hay Lin nodded earnestly, Irma stopped smiling, and Taranee stared into Hagrid's face as if peering for their answers. Hagrid looked somewhat distressed and nervous at Cornelia's question.

"Now listen here and listen well," Hagrid whispered hoarsely. "This is not the place to talk about this. I'm under strict orders not to tell yeh anyway, so don't be botherin' askin' anything from anybody 'till yeh get to Hogwarts. The Headmaster, Dumbledore's s'pose to tell yeh everything once you get there."

"But-"

"Ah, here's 'Flourish and Blotts'." Kingsley interrupted. Hay Lin sighed and walked inside the shop.

What is it with people always trying to hide things from us?, Hay Lin wondered sadly. First in Candracar and now even in this magical world…I really hope that this Dumbledore explains things because I don't feel very well being left in the dark.

Hay Lin had to admit though, the bookshop wasn't half bad. In fact, it was incredible! All kinds of varieties of books were stacked among the shelves. There were books on magical creatures, something called Quidditch, and even books to cast pranks and curses on others. Not to mention all of the numerous spell books that they had in stock for Hogwarts students.

"All righ' we need six sets of school books for 6th years?…" Hagrid spoke to the bookseller in the front as the girls wondered off on their own around the store.

"Wow, all of this is fascinating." Taranee whispered in happiness as she glanced through a book on animagi.

"Yeah, a big walk in the park." Irma teased, though she too enjoyed looking through a book on magical creatures with Hay Lin and rating which ones they liked best.

"I think the hippogriff is really pretty! What do you think Irma?"

"Yeah, those are all right, but look at these centaurs. They seem very smart."

"They kind of are, although they prefer gazing at the stars. And hippogriffs are amazing, though you have to gain their trust before touching them."

Hay Lin and Irma spun around and even Cornelia peered over her book of mermaids. There was a boy of about their age smiling nicely at them with black hair and very green eyes. He also had this strange lightning-bolt scar on his forehead.

"And you are?" Irma asked.

"Oh, my name's Harry Potter." the boy said.

"Nice to meet you." Hay Lin said as she waved. "My name's Hay Lin, and this is Irma."

The boy, Harry Potter, seemed stunned but really happy about something. Was it something Hay Lin had said?

"So, what house are you girls in? I don't remember seeing you before around Hogwarts."

House?, Hay Lin asked herself. Are we going to be living in houses or something?

"Um, well, we haven't exactly gone to Hogwarts yet." Hay Lin said as Irma nodded in agreement. Harry blinked in surprise until understanding overcame him.

"Oh! You girls must be the ones from America." he said.

"How does everybody know that?" Hay Lin asked Irma.

"I don't know, maybe it's because we don't sound British?" Irma responded sarcastically. Hay Lin smiled in embarrassment and Harry laughed.

"Well, I guess there's that and your faces when I mentioned Hogwarts, as if you had no clue what I was talking about. My friend, Ron, his dad works for the Ministry of Magic and told us that girls from America were coming to Hogwarts this year and were going to be in our 6th year."

Pretending that she had any clue of what the Ministry of Magic was, Hay Lin nodded as Cornelia put her book down and forced Taranee to do the same as they walked over to the girls and Harry.

"Hey Corny! Harry, this is Cornelia and Taranee. Guys, this is Harry Potter." Irma declared.

"Nice to meet you." Taranee said with a smile at Harry.

"Hey, same here." Cornelia told him. "For the last time, stop calling me that name." she growled in an undertone to Irma.

"Harry!" a girl's voice cried. Hay Lin then saw a girl with brown eyes and long, bushy brown hair run up to the group with a tall boy with brown eyes and freckles and bright red hair run up to Harry.

"We've gotten our books. Finished yet? Oh, sorry, hi." the girl breathed fairly quickly as she just noticed the four girls in front of her.

"Oh, hey guys. Ron, Hermione, this is Hay Lin, Irma, Taranee, and Cornelia. They're the girls just coming to Hogwarts this year." Harry explained to them as they all waved.

"Ah, I wondered when people would actually meet you guys." the boy named Ron responded.

"Apparently we're well-known." Taranee muttered. Ron laughed.

"Maybe so, though I don't expect you four to have as difficult a time as Harry here has."

"Shut it, Ron." Harry told him.

"Well it's not my fault you're-Harry, what's wrong?"

Hay Lin quickly looked at Harry. He had tensed up and was staring out the windows of 'Flourish and Blotts'. Hay Lin followed his view and gasped at the scene.

People were screaming in terror as they were running away from something. It must have been scary or dangerous, or both. Hay Lin could feel the air getting colder and she could see her breath. She felt kind of clammy and her super sensitivity to the air in the surrounding was telling her that there was something horribly wrong.

"What's going on?" Irma asked in fear.

"Dementors," Harry responded through gritted teeth. He tore away from them and started running toward the doors to the shop.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled after him. "Oh come _on_, Ron!" she said as they both sprinted toward the doors also.

"We need to see what's up." Hay Lin said as she ran toward the screaming crowd. The other three were right behind her as they exited to right outside the shop.

"Why, is it, so co-oold?" Irma asked through chattering teeth. "It's a creepy feeling…"

"Yeah, so horrible…" Cornelia agreed.

"It's a dementor, or maybe more." Hermione whispered to them as her eyes were on the alert. "That's what they do to you. It seems that this one has disappeared or-ahhhh!"

Hay Lin screamed. A creepy creature in a black hood and robes had just knocked Hermione to the ground and was pinning her wrists in place, wand and all, as it swept down closer and closer to her terrified face.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled. "Expecto Patronum!"

The dementor quickly pulled away from her and Hay Lin and Taranee ran to her side.

"She seems to have past out." Taranee said.

"This isn't turning out so well." Hay Lin responded.

Three more dementors came gliding down the street toward them. Harry was saying his 'Expecto Patronum' spell thing to draw them away.

"Why do they keep coming back to attack us?" Cornelia asked in alarm.

Hay Lin was about to respond as she felt a sudden chill of coldness that she hadn't ever felt before rip into her body.

Hay Lin was hugging her mother and father with a tear-streamed face as she wept in front of her grandmother's grave.

Will disappeared without being able to say good-bye…a horrible memory on a photograph from so long ago...

The frantic cries of 'Expecto Patronun' started to die out and Hay Lin's vision was spinning out of focus. What was going to happen? Were she and her friends going to die here in confusion, reliving horrible events of the past until they could remember no more?

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Hay Lin's vision came clearer. The coldness was lifted and Hay Lin started to feel the warmness of the August sun. The bright light was fading from Hay Lin's eyes and she sat up to see the others stirring from the ordeal.

"What was that?" Irma asked. "What saved us?"

"That was another patronus charm." Harry responded as he stood up and started looking around, as if searching for somebody. "A girl just sent it and ran away."

Hay Lin, Irma, Taranee, and Cornelia each had the same thought. They heard the voice, but could they be so sure?…

"No way," Cornelia said as she shook her head and stood up defiantly.

"We have survived a lot, so we need to be thankful that this is one more situation that we got through, but it could have been anybody, probably an older adult who helped us." she continued as her long, blonde hair swished as she swept about and helped them all get up from the ground.

"But there is no way that I will believe…it couldn't possibly have been Will."

* * *

Well, there you go! Not only was this the longest wait for a chapter, but I ended up making this the longest chapter in this entire fanfic (although I know that it hardly amounts to how long some have waited for this chapter, but it's the closest thing I can do right now to make up for it.) In the next chapter, the girls reveal to their families about being magical! Stay tuned! 


	9. Powers Revealed

Yay! I'm back sooner than I have been lately, huh? I'm hoping to make the waits for updates much shorter in future chaps. Well, this chapter is pretty much a filler just to keep the story going, but it still needed to be done. So… we're still sticking to the four Guardians right now so here they are!

**Chapter 9: Powers Revealed**

Cornelia's POV

Cornelia peered through the window of her apartment and shut the curtains with a snap once more and checked her watch. This wasn't the first time that Cornelia had done this. She had been impatiently looking out the window for visitors for the past half hour, clicking her tongue and giving frustrated, anxious sighs.

"Late!" Cornelia exclaimed again, throwing her hands up into the air.

"We know, we know. Just give her time." Taranee told Cornelia calmly. "She's going to come, she just probably can't get out of the restaurant yet."

"I know, I know," Cornelia sighed. "But it's strange that even Irma is here before Hay Lin is. I'm just really stressed out right now. It's enough that my folks have been badgering me about what this huge friends and family meeting is all about."

"Well, they'll find out soon enough when Hay Lin and her parents get here and we can get this meeting started." Irma said as she walked into the room. "People are getting hungry." Irma told them. A loud growl from her stomach made Cornelia laugh and ease up a bit.

"All right, I'll go help my mom with the food." Cornelia told her and walked into the kitchen, leaving Taranee and Irma to take her place, constantly glancing out the window.

Our nervousness should be understandable, Cornelia thought. We are, after all, gathered at my place to tell our families of our secret, or at least the fact that we have magic and need to go to Hogwarts to learn more about their powers and abilities. Cornelia wondered though, could other kids at the school possibly have the type of powers that the Guardians did?

Cornelia walked into the kitchen and her frantic mother rounded on her instantly.

"There you are! Go take these appetizers to our guests."

"Yes, Mom." she responded as she balanced the large tray of salads, breadsticks, and even some chips and dip in her hands and walked into the dining room.

Even if she had no clue what this little gathering was all about, Elizabeth Hale wasted no time in thoroughly cleaning the entire house (and forcing the other three family members to do the same) and planning a great dinner for all of the guests. As Cornelia reached the table, she could fully see everybody who had come to eat and listen to the girls' 'wonderful' news.

She saw her father talking to Lionel Cook and Tom Lair about some kind of misinterpreted bank robbery. Teresa Cook was chatting happily with Anna Lair about their childhood and Lilian and Chris seemed to be taking advantage of no parental attention as they were sneakily flicking Napoleon's cat food at each other. Cornelia's eyes then traveled to Peter, who was sitting in his chair, nonchalantly waiting for the food. He gave Cornelia a sweet smile, and Cornelia felt her face turning red before she quickly placed the tray down.

"Here's some food to tide you all over. Dinner's almost done, and we still have to wait for Hay Lin and Mr. and Mrs. Lin to get here." Cornelia told them all as she placed some food in front of everyone and all the empty chairs.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore, Corny." Irma declared. She, the Lins, and Taranee, had just walked into the room and were settling into their chairs. Cornelia sat down between Irma and Hay Lin with Taranee in front of her and they all leaned in to talk.

"I'm so sorry we're late!" Hay Lin said. "We had to take care of all the restaurant problems before leaving.

"Yeah, we figured that might be it." Taranee told her. "So, after dinner then?"

"Yeah, they might lose their appetite afterward." Cornelia said, glancing quickly at Peter again, who had started talking to his father.

"Well, now they just might get sick after what we're about to tell them." Irma laughed. "Do you think they'll even believe us?"

"Well, they're going to have to, now won't they?" Cornelia said. "Hold on, Mom's here."

Cornelia's mother walked in the room and everybody cheered for dinner. Everybody helped pass the food around and they all started eating and talking at once.

"I have to say, it makes a pleasant surprise not to have to cook my own meals." Joan Lin said as the other mothers laughed and started chatting again.

Cornelia picked up her fork and picked at her potatoes. She was afraid that _she_ might get sick if she ate one bite. She couldn't believe that they were about to blow their secret within an hour. How would her parents, her sister Lilian, Peter, and everybody else truly react? Would they still treat them the same, or would things be different for the worst in the future? It felt like this was the last supper, her final meal before her life changed once more.

* * *

Cornelia peered through the kitchen door as she helped her mom dry the dishes after dinner. She saw Taranee, Hay Lin, and Irma shifting in their seats uncomfortably as the chatter was dying down quite a bit and everyone was starting to have thoughts on what this whole thing was really about. Even Cornelia's mom was giving her side glances as she rinsed and dried some glasses and placed them back in the cabinet. 

"So, I think it's about time for that announcement that you girls wanted to make." her mom said.

Cornelia nodded. Something was stuck in her throat. It didn't seem to want to let her speak at all.

Walking into the kitchen, Cornelia nodded and the other girls got up and followed her into the living room. Taranee had decided that they should probably let everyone get as comfortable as possible in case somebody fainted or something. The family members settled on the couches, chairs, and rugs on the floor until they were all facing the four girls. Cornelia could feel Taranee trembling slightly beside her. Was it too late to go back now?

Like we rehearsed, like we rehearsed, Cornelia reminded herself. She cleared her throat and began.

"Okay, I guess you all are wondering why we brought you here."

It worked! She had actually said words! She calmed down, just a little, as people were nodding in a curious manner.

All right then, I guess there's only one thing left to do…

Hay Lin nodded at her as they each took out their Hogwarts letters. There was tension in the air as each girl went to their parents and gave them the letter.

All that hung in the air was silence. Cornelia didn't even dare to breathe as she watched her mother and father lean forward to read the letter together. Hay Lin crossed her fingers behind her back as Mrs. Cook was the first to lift her head and stare at the girls.

"What does this mean? Is it some kind of joke?"

Taranee shook her head reverently and stared into her mother's eyes, hoping for her to understand.

"So that owl…" Irma's mother started.

"Yes, owls brought us these letters to go to Hogwarts." Irma told her quickly.

"Hogwarts? Owls? What are they talking about, Mommy?" Lilian demanded to know as she tried to look at the letter too. Their mom pulled it away and closer to her face as if to read it more carefully.

"I-I'm not so sure." she responded shakily.

"Anybody want to spare the confusion?" Irma asked as she looked at each of them. Taranee bit her lip, Hay Lin was looking at her shoes, and Cornelia was still staring at her mother when Irma spun around and blurted it out.

"We're magical! We have powers and need to go to this Hogwarts school to train ourselves and learn. There! Now please say something!" Irma exclaimed.

The adults looked taken aback in shock. Chris and Lilian had their mouths agape and Peter stared at them in stunned silence.

"So that's why," Peter wondered aloud. "This would explain all the weird stuff that's been going on for years."

Taranee looked up at her big brother. Cornelia could feel her gratitude as Peter gave an understanding smile.

Oh, he is too great, Cornelia thought happily as she looked at the rest of them. She hoped, more than anything else at that moment, that each of the others would believe them as easily as Peter had.

"So you girls need to go to a magic school? Saying that magic really exists…" Hay Lin's dad said. His wife put a hand on his arm and they stared back up at Hay Lin, who seemed to have come to some conclusion as she gulped and turned to Cornelia.

"We knew it might come to this. We'll have to show them." she whispered.

In an instant, Hay Lin whipped her hand upward and sliced it through the air. A gust of wind came from her palms and whirled around her body before dying out by the ceiling.

"R-ridiculous, magic tricks," Cornelia's mother stated as she took the glasses off of her face and rubbed at them hard with her shirt and put them back on.

"So, I guess it's my turn then." Taranee said softly. She cupped her hands and a burst of flame came out. She released her hand shyly and her fireball bobbed around the room. Her mother and father gasped and looked at each other before staring at Taranee with shock.

"Heh heh, I might as well have some fun." Irma giggled. She bent her hands as if she were going to shoot a gun. Water shot out of her forefingers and swirled and circled around everybody and then disappeared. Cornelia heard a familiar splashing in the kitchen that told her that Irma's water had returned to the sink.

"Wow! Did you see that, Mom? Irma made water come out of her _hands_!" Christopher told their mother excitedly.

"Well, now that explains the young lady's baths." Mr. Lair responded gruffly as he scratched his head.

The moment had come. It was Cornelia's turn.

"Can you do something amazing too, Cornelia?" Lilian asked her older sister. Cornelia smiled.

"Well, only because you asked me to." Cornelia told her. She concentrated on the plants by the window. Taranee directed her fireball by the plants so that everyone's attention would turn to the trembling plants. Cornelia closed her eyes and moved her hands upward.

She could feel it happening before even seeing the plants grow at an unexplainable rate. She knew the plants were twisting upward with blooming, bright flowers before she heard all the gasps of surprise.

"See? I knew she could do it! That's the coolest!" Lilian cried out in glee.

Never before had Cornelia fully appreciated her sister more than she did at that moment. Cornelia couldn't help herself. She tore across the room and picked up her sister in a grateful hug.

"Argh! You're crushing me!" Lilian wailed out as Cornelia set her down with a smile. She looked around at all the parents. They seemed shocked and, if Cornelia dared to think it, a little scared.

"So…" Hay Lin whispered.

So, what was going to happen now? Could her parents possibly accept it? Minutes had to have gone by…no, Cornelia had to have been looking at her parents' expressionless faces for hours, at least…

"All right."

The sudden break of the silence was almost as much of a shock as her father being the one speaking.

"I give you my permission. You can go study at this magic school, this-" he glanced at the letter again. "You can go to this Hogwarts."

Cornelia rushed over to her dad in happiness and kissed him on the forehead.

"Your father and I give our permission too," Mrs. Cook told Taranee.

"As do we," both the Lairs and Lins replied.

There was a terrific frenzy of shouting and laughing and hugging as each of the girls ran to their surrounding families.

"I guess you girls will need more training and studying to control these powers of yours." Mrs. Lair said as she gently smoothed back Irma's hair. "We'd hate for you to not be able to control them and make something horrible happen."

Cornelia glanced at Irma with a grin. Irma wriggled out of her step-mom's touch in embarrassment.

"But, how will you get all these school things?" Hay Lin's mother asked. "I'm not exactly sure where we could find spell books and wands."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that." Hay Lin told her with a wide grin. "A giant man named Hagrid and a wizard named Kingsley transported us to London by a portkey the other day. We then went to Diagon Alley and bought wands and books and pets and everything!"

"Whoa! Run that by us again?" Peter exclaimed.

"It's such a long and complicated story…" Taranee trailed off.

"Well, we've got plenty of time," Mr. Lair said contently as he leaned back in the chair. "As long as we get some dessert."

* * *

Now in the next chapter, _everyone_ gets back together…and that's when things start to get interesting. Stay tuned as the new and returning students board the Hogwarts Express! Oh, and a shout out to my fan fiction buddy, Sam (Erika from P.o.w.e.r.) who turns 16 today! Thanks for always being there since I began writing fanfics! XP Send reviews please! 


	10. Onto the Train

So, I guess nobody should believe me when I say that I'm going to have the next chapter up quickly. I guess busy lives just tend to get in the way of writing, not to mention that I'm in charge of a website, RPG, and the chapter book scanning, so I'll just leave it at that. What matters is that I have time to write now so here's this chapter!

**Chapter 10: Onto the Train**

Harry's POV

"Now you be safe this year, Harry dear," said Mrs. Weasley as she came to Harry at last to give him a good bye hug.

"Aren't I always?" Harry responded sarcastically as Mrs. Weasley chuckled and turned around to help Ginny with her trunk. Harry looked around at all of the noise and excitement that surrounded Platform 9 ¾. Children with their parents, trunks filled with equipment and spell books and hooting owls were being shuffled around as everyone had started to board the Hogwarts Express. It felt so good to be going back to Hogwarts, the first place in which he had gotten a real home.

"And you, Ron, Hermione, don't be getting into any trouble as well. I expect to see all of you soon, but don't forget to write. But you have to-"

"Be careful of what we put in writing," Ron completed robotically. "You must have told us a million times!"

"Well, how am I to know when you're actually listening? You always seem to be dozing off in the mornings." Mrs. Weasley huffed. "Anyway," Mrs. Weasley stole an eye away with a hurried glance at the Ministry officials standing behind the group. "Look after Ginny, study hard and take care."

"We will Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said as she was hugged too. Harry gave a quick, stony glance at the guards and pushed his trunk forward as he, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny made their way onto the train.

"I'm guessing it's going to be pretty different this year, with You-Know-Who out in the open and all" Ginny said quietly, but loud enough for them to hear.

"I suppose so," Harry told her, and at the same time, words were echoing in his head.

'_Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives_...'

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other and then looked back at Harry, who was determined not to look at them. He had told them the secret of the prophecy when he had arrived at the Burrow over the summer, and he was sure that they were more afraid about it than he was.

"Alright, let's find a compartment," Harry said, breaking the silence. Moving through the corridors, although filled with students, wasn't quite as packed as it had been years previously. Did that mean that Voldemort had taken action, or that the fear of families had prevented their children to go to Hogwarts this year?

"Here's an empty one," Ron told them as he pulled open the door. "Although I reckon that we should be going to our prefects' meeting."

"Oh, that's right," Harry responded as his hand faltered at the handle. He had almost forgotten, Ron and Hermione had been made prefects the previous year and had to go to a special compartment for a meeting once boarding the train.

"It won't be that long, we'll be back soon, Harry," Hermione reassured him.

"Yeah, I know," Harry said, actually managing a smile. "Just say hi to Ernie for me and I'll get some food once the trolley comes around and save this compartment, okay?"

Hermione smiled and Ron nodded as they made their way out. Harry put all of his things away, making sure that Hedwig was alright as she slept in her cage, and sat down on the seat with a heavy sigh. He didn't really want to be alone. When he was alone, there was nothing to keep him from thinking of all the bad thoughts that he had.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought that this was an empty compartment," a voice had broke in his thoughts. Harry glanced up and caught sight of a girl with red hair and brown eyes from behind the door sliding shut.

"Wait!" Harry exclaimed, his heart beating wildly. He had seen her before!

"What?" the girl asked, opening the door wider.

"Well, you can go ahead and stay in here," he said, trying desperately to keep her from hearing his pounding heart. There was something about her that made him uneasy, not like in his dream. Her eyes narrowed curiously.

"Don't you have other friends to sit with or something?" she said as she walked in.

Harry shook his head. "They're in the prefects' compartment."

"Oh, well fine then," she responded as she walked in and sat across from Harry.

They sat there in an awkward silence that neither of them seemed to be willing to break. The girl was staring out the window calmly as Harry stared at his hands, thinking.

_This is so strange_, he thought. _The girl in my dream is sitting in front of me, but what is that supposed to mean? Is she someone I'm supposed to trust, or a part of a bad dream like the ones that I experience with Voldemort?_

Harry coughed and looked up only to see the girl staring at him. She quickly moved her eyes away back toward the window again the second that he made contact. The train had started to move.

"So, what's your name?" Harry asked. The girl swiped some strands of red hair out of her face and sat back in her seat.

"Will Vandom," she told him, flinching as she said it. Harry nodded and leaned forward curiously.

"Is this your first year?"

"I'm a sixth year," she snapped back.

"No, I mean, is this your first year at Hogwarts?" Harry asked. Will relaxed a bit and tilted her head to the side, as if analyzing him.

"And you know that…how?"

"Well, you don't exactly sound British," Harry laughed. "You must be from America."

Will stiffened again.

"I've been…around."

"Well, why are you just now coming to Hogwarts? Do you think it's because of the different countries?"

"Beats me," Will responded with a shrug. Harry blinked and then shook his head quickly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name's Harry Potter."

"Yeah, I know," Will responded, looking him up and down once more and then averting her eyes back out the window at all the moving hills as they reached the countryside.

_Hmm, what a strange girl_, Harry thought as he, too, turned to look out the window. Surprisingly, Will started talking to him again.

"So, what time is this train supposed to arrive at the castle?"

"Sometime once it's dark, you'll know when we're getting close," Harry explained.

"Yeah," Will said softly with a small sigh. "And then I'm guessing I have to do a bunch of schoolwork."

"Well, the workload's tough, but Hogwarts is really great. You'll love the food and the teachers are nice enough, most of them anyway, and it's a really safe place." Harry told her.

"Well I have nothing to be afraid of," Will said, matter-of-factly. Harry was on the verge of telling her about all of the horrible things that had been going on since she obviously was unaware, but then decided to ask another question.

"So, you do know about the Hogwarts houses, right? Which house do you want to be in?"

Will gave a sly smile. "Well, I'd really love to be in-"

Loud banging noises from outside the compartment stopped Will in mid sentence. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, seemingly determined not to look back up at Harry. Well, this wasn't going to stop him from wanting to know more about her.

"What is your family like?"

"Stop right there," she told him through clenched teeth. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess that's a pretty personal question," he said with a bit of shame.

"Would you want to talk about your family?" she asked.

Harry's eyes sunk and then he looked back up at Will.

"My parents were murdered when I was a baby, so I live with my aunt, uncle, and cousin, muggles you know. And yeah, I wouldn't really love to talk about them either…"

"Sorry," Will replied flatly again. "It must be tough not having parents. I know what that's like."

Harry looked up. "You do?"

"I said I didn't want to talk about it!" she hissed.

Harry thought it best not to point out that she was the one who had brought her parents back up. He had learned from experience that girls, and especially red-heads, could get really hot tempers.

"Okay then, another question. What's America like?" he asked her.

"It's amazing how many questions you have," Will responded.

"Sorry," Harry said again. He had a feeling that these conversations were not going well.

"Well, I just met these other girls from America, but we don't really know anything about them."

"What?" Will asked in a strained whisper. Harry seemed to have plucked some nerve, so he repeated his statement to make sure she heard him right and wasn't going all pale for no reason.

"There are four other girls who are new to Hogwarts in our sixth year," he said slowly.

"What do they look like?" she demanded. If Harry didn't know any better, he'd say that she had some fear added to her angry eyes.

"Er, well they-"

Laughter was heard outside in the hallway and loud voices were coming toward their compartment.

"That's funny, Irma! I hope you guys will be in Gryffindor," Harry heard a voice he recognized as Neville's say.

Will's face was frozen in horror.

"Where were the others, Neville? I thought we all left our compartments to see everyone again after we met Ginny and Luna?"

"Crap!" Will breathed as her eyes seemed to dart around the room, as if looking for an escape route.

"Hermione and Ron are with the other prefects. I told you what those were, didn't I? Anyway, Harry should be around here somewhere…"

"In here, Neville!" Harry called out.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Will yelled at him, to his bewilderment. He shrugged and got up and opened the door. A familiar girl with glasses met him and he remembered her name to be Taranee.

"Nice to see you four again, and Neville," he said with a smile. "Looks like you found the train all right?"

"No, it took us forever!" the girl, Irma, exclaimed.

"Luckily, a woman with bright pink hair helped us." Cornelia responded.

"That would have been Tonks." he told her.

"But it was wild! We went through a brick wall!" the cheery girl, Hay Lin, exclaimed. Harry, who had forgotten his manors, moved to the side to let them in.

"Thanks, Harry," Taranee said with a sweet smile when suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"What's the hold up, Tara?" Irma asked.

Harry's eyes moved to the other side of the compartment in which Taranee was looking at with shock. Will was sitting there, staring up at the group that was trying to come through the door.

Each of them managed to get through, and the silence and look of pure shock on the girls' faces made Harry feel uncomfortable.

"Oh my god," Hay Lin breathed.

"Will!" Irma exclaimed in disbelief.

Harry looked from the girls and back to Will.

"Do you know them?" he asked.

Will didn't respond, but continued to stare at the girls, with something like hatred emitting from her eyes.

The extremely tense moment was broken when somebody else came thundering through the door, but it wasn't exactly anyone that Harry was glad to see.

"Who in the world is in the middle of all these girls?" Malfoy's voice asked smugly as he pushed through the door and stopped.

"Potter?"

"Malfoy."

"Malfoy!"

"Vandom?"

"Uh, Harry?"

"Ron, Hermione," Ron said loudly as they entered the already crowded compartment. "Now why are we all calling out names?"

Malfoy sniffed, gave one last curious glance at Will and then walked out of the room, his pointy chin held high.

"Hmm," Hermione started and then looked around. "Oh, hi girls! Are, are you all alright?"

The girls each blinked their eyes as if they had been previously caught in a trance. Cornelia walked with such swiftness that she was quickly on the other side of the compartment and towering over Will.

"Will, I think you need to get up and come with us. We need to talk."

Will stared at her coldly. "It's funny, Cornelia, that once you were the one who had to take orders from me."

"Please, Will?" Hay Lin's high voice pleaded. Will looked over Cornelia's shoulder to see the other three girls standing there, a mixture of emotions shown throughout their expressions.

Without a word, Will jumped off the seat, moved past Cornelia, Neville (who was holding an armful of sweets), and the other girls and out of sight past the door. Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin each walked quickly after her and slammed the door shut.

It was eerily quiet after they all left and the four left stared at each other in confusion.

"I wonder what that was all about?" Ron said, reaching for one of the chocolate frogs that Neville had just brought back from the trolley outside.

Harry shrugged, sat down, and looked back out the window that Will had been staring at for so long. He had no idea.

* * *

Now for the friendship talks! Will is not happy. Next up, everyone gets to Hogwarts and W.I.t.C.H. gets sorted! Send reviews please and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! 


	11. The Sorting

Hey W.i.t.c.h. fans! Well I'm back with my next chapter of PoD. Chapter 10 was really as far as I had sort of planned out this story, so let's see how far improvising takes me now, shall we?

Disclaimer: I still don't own W.i.t.c.h. or Harry Potter (oh, I so wish I did though) but there are random people of creation throughout this story

**Chapter 11: The Sorting**

Will's POV

Silence.

There was an extreme tension in the air as Will clung onto her new seat in a compartment away from Harry Potter and his friends with white knuckles. What else could she say? She definitely never wanted to be in this position. Why hadn't Voldemort said anything about the possibility that she would have to reunite with her traitorous friends?

Will pursed her lips and scowled. He was probably laughing at this very moment; laughing at her humiliation at being trapped. This had to be some sort of test…yeah, that would be it. He was going to be watching to see if she could possibly pull all this off.

_Even so_, Will thought with clenched teeth, _it doesn't mean I have to like it._

Will sat still. The other four girls didn't seem to be able to sit down, and Hay Lin was wringing her hands in nervousness. The thought that the girls were a bit afraid of starting up the conversation deeply satisfied her. So much, in fact, that she was able to manage a sly smile.

"So what?" she demanded. "Gonna start yelling at me? Crying?" she sniggered. "What the heck do you want to know so that I can get away from this smelly compartment?"

She had already hit a nerve. Tears sprung to Hay Lin's eyes, Irma had her eyebrows raised, and Taranee looked completely shocked at the way that Will was talking to them. Cornelia appeared indifferent, standing straight up as she stared at Will in mild confusion.

"What happened to you?" Cornelia finally whispered with her eyes narrowed.

Was that a hint of concern flickered in her ex-friend's eyes? Will smiled again. Maybe this little meeting wasn't going to be as bad as she had always thought it would be. Hey, it could possibly even be a little fun!

"Well, I opened a wardrobe and found a magical land with rainbows and talking ponies," Will told her sarcastically. "Obviously, I left Heatherfield a long time ago."

"We noticed," Cornelia responded, a certain edge to her voice now.

"Where have you been? We've been so worried!" Taranee suddenly exclaimed.

"I just told you," Will said, clearly enjoying her little game while the girls seemed so frustrated and depressed. "I'm here now so what's all the fuss about what I've been up to? I'm sure you've all been living perfectly happy little lives without me-"

"That's not true!" Irma yelled. "We had no idea about anything-"

"Why did you leave your home? Us?" Hay Lin cried.

Will had stopped smiling. Were they actually going to play all innocent, acting like _she_ was the bad guy here?

"If you don't know, then you guys really have no regrets for what you did!"

"_We_ have no regrets?" Cornelia cried in outrage. "Do you really think that _you're_ one to talk?"

Will had stood up, without even being aware of so. Her wand had found her hand and she was quick to move it right under Cornelia's throat.

"Will!" Taranee exclaimed.

"Do not think, don't presume that you know," Will sputtered in a fury that she had successfully kept suppressed until that very moment.

"What? Going to get somebody else killed?" Cornelia yelled.

"You- YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH!" Will screamed. Her chest was heaving, her face red and livid with rage. As Will glared at Cornelia, wishing dearly to punch her ugly face (or possibly do something more), she was vaguely aware of the loud muttering from the nearby compartments.

"What would you do, Will?" Cornelia asked quietly. The small sadness reflected in her eyes, more pronounced than ever, made Will sick. "You can't do anything to me with that wand."

"You have no idea what I can do," Will whispered darkly, not daring to take her eyes away from Cornelia's soft blue ones.

"Will-" Taranee started tentatively.

"Don't bother," Cornelia told her, stepping back, away from Will's wand. "She won't listen anymore. She's changed."

"That's right," Will said as she slipped her wand back into her pocket. "I'm glad we got that straightened out."

And with that being said, Will ran through the compartment and slammed the sliding door behind her without a single back glance.

* * *

Ron's POV

"It's about time! You'd think these train rides get longer each year, eh?" Ron said with a chuckle as the Hogwarts Express finally pulled to a slow stop. It was the time of year again to start school. A whole year of spell casting, visiting Hagrid, and getting into a whole mess of trouble was set ahead of him.

"Oh stop gawking around and lock Pigwidgeon's cage so that we can go," Hermione told him in her usual, bossy sort of voice. Ron scowled and looked over at Harry, who was quietly gathering his own possessions without looking at anyone.

"Alright, alright, I've got it," Ron told her as he picked up his owl cage and was hurtled into the train hallway where students were lining up to get out of the stuffy train and into the cool, night air.

Ron looked up at the sky as he, Harry, and Hermione headed toward the carriages that drove themselves up to Hogwarts (or as he was now forced to believe, were actually drawn by invisible creatures called thestrals.) Unlike some previous years where the sky threatened extreme rain by the time they reached their school, it seemed to him that it would be a pretty clear week.

Perfect for Quidditch, Ron thought, and then he felt queasy as he did so. Ron had been made Keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team the year before and he, um, wasn't that great at it throughout the season, for lack of what else to say.

Ron heard the familiar, booming call of "firs' years, firs' years this way!" from their friend Hagrid and watched as a group of small kids made their way toward the man who was practically four times their size. Ron could never believe how tiny the younger kids looked now-a-days, but was even more surprised when he saw five girls their age join them.

"It looks like those foreign girls have to be sorted as well," Ron noted to his friends as he nodded in the direction of the students heading to the boats intended to take them across the lake with Hagrid.

"Hmm, I wonder what houses they'll all be in?" Hermione asked. Harry helped put Crookshanks, Pig, and Hedwig all into the carriage before climbing in himself with Hermione and Ron following.

It wasn't long before the carriages pulled up to the Hogwarts entrance gate and everybody was climbing out with their animals and friends to walk up to the grand front doors of the school of witchcraft and wizardry. It was obviously more secure than in previous years, as now everybody knew that Lord Voldemort had returned and that he and his Death Eaters were once again at large. Filch, the caretaker, was to even be seen attacking every student with his Secrecy Sensor as they entered.

"Oy! Watch it!" Ron yelled as Filch barely missed poking him in the eye.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry followed the crowd into the Great Hall, where everybody was chatting and waiting for the Sorting. The three of them walked past each of the Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff tables to the Gryffindor table at the far end of the hall and took seats near the Gryffindor ghost, Nearly Headless Nick.

"I hope they hurry this up. I'm starving," Ron whispered as if on cue, his stomach rumbled loudly.

"Goodness, aren't you always?" Hermione asked in annoyance, but there was a small smile tugging at her lips.

"I want to see what houses those girls will be in," Harry said, speaking up for the first time since the five girls had left their compartment on the train.

"This should be an interesting year," Ron said with a nod of agreement.

"Oh, here the young lads come," Nick announced as he pointed a transparent finger toward the doors that opened to reveal Professor McGonagall carrying the Sorting Hat and leading a group of scared First Years, along with the five taller girls, into the Great Hall. The tables fell silent as Professor McGonagall placed the hat on the stool at the front and then stepped back, unrolling a list of names.

Knowing what was coming next, Ron leaned forward, the better to view the Sorting Hat. It wasn't long before the brim of the hat opened wide and started to sing its song. Explaining about the four founders was all the same, old news. Ron's ears perked up a bit as he started to hear the hat sing new warnings.

_Great troubles are among us_

_Facing the choice of what is right_

_Come together, dear old friends_

_When all together we fight_

_The signs are growing stronger_

_In your hearts you must not stray_

_My warnings are clear, so now I will put you_

_In the house in which you'll stay. _

Applause broke out from the students and teachers and Ron and Harry looked at each other while clapping. Ron was about to say something about the song, but was then interrupted by a loud voice.

"Now, when I call out your name, please step forward and place the Sorting Hat on your head to be sorted in your House. I then ask you to be seated at your house table while I continue the list to sort your classmates."

The group of unsorted students only trembled in answer. Professor McGonagall looked over them one last time and began to call out names.

Ron's looked up at the stool as each boy or girl sat down and placed the Hat on their head. It felt like Professor McGonagall had hardly started calling out names when one of the sixth year girls was called.

"Cook, Taranee."

Ron watched as Taranee straightened her glasses and nervously stepped up to the stool and slowly pulled the Sorting Hat over her head. It only waited a few seconds before its answer.

"RAVENCLAW!" the Hat yelled.

Taranee gave a slight smile, although she looked as if she were about to faint and walked down toward the Ravenclaw table.

A few more names down the list and another girl Ron recognized was called.

"Hale, Cornelia."

The girl's long blonde hair swished behind her as she confidently put on the Hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!" was the Hat's reply.

Everybody at the Gryffindor table clapped and yelled as Cornelia went down to their table. Cornelia instantly spotted Ron, who nodded as she came over to them.

"Hi," Cornelia said breathlessly as she sat down next to Ron. "That wasn't too hard."

"No, I remember in my first year my brother said I'd have to wrestle a troll," Ron laughed. "That git."

Cornelia laughed and they quieted as the names continued to progress down the list.

"Lair, Irma," Professor McGonagall said.

Irma walked up to the hat and placed it on her head for it to instantly cry out "GRYFFINDOR!"

She put the hat back on the stool, gave a thumbs up and a wink to the crowd as the Gryffindors applauded again and Irma took a seat beside Cornelia.

Right after Irma had been sorted, another name was called out.

"Lin, Hay."

The smallest girl looked like she was practically flying up toward the stool. The Sorting Hat took a few moments to decide before it finally shouted out "RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw table let off more cheers as the sorting continued.

Ron's stomach growled louder this time and he waited anxiously for the sorting to be over so that all the students could start eating the big feast. Ron looked longingly at the list of names to be sorted and desperately wished for them to be read faster.

Finally, there was only one person left to be sorted.

"Vandom, Wilma," Professor McGonagall announced at last.

Harry sat up in his seat. Ron looked from him to Will curiously as the girl jammed the Hat onto her head.

Everyone was quiet as minutes passed by, and yet still Will was not being sorted. The Hat finally opened its mouth and declared a single word.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"What?" Will said loudly just as the Gryffindor table broke out clapping once more. Will looked extremely confused as she slid off the stool, her footsteps echoing on the quiet floor. She finally looked up and saw Harry looking back at her. Her expression turned placid, however, and she stopped the instant she saw the cool glances of Irma and Cornelia. Will turned back around and ran up to sit at the other end of the table.

"Have you guys had a fight or something?" Harry asked.

"Something like that," Irma answered quietly as she watched Will go sit down beside Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown.

"Excellent, excellent!" the Headmaster, Dumbledore, exclaimed as Professor McGonagall swept the Sorting Hat off of the stool and took it away.

"Now, tuck in to your feast until you are jolly and full from this pleasurable food," he declared.

At once, the empty plates and goblets in front of them filled with a colorful array of delicious foods. Ron quickly reached his hand forward and completely filling his plate with an assortment of nearby food and took a large bite of chicken.

"Mmm," Ron mumbled as he dug into his plate. Irma giggled at this while she loaded her own plate as both Cornelia and Hermione rolled their eyes.

"You eat like a pig, you know that don't you?" Hermione asked him with her eyes narrowed in disgust.

"O' curse I ko tat" Ron responded, his mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"That song was interesting," Cornelia said to the group. "Does that hat always sing something to new students?"

"Yes, but it changes every year," Hermione told her. "Though if you girls need anything, just ask us. You might get the hang of Hogwarts in a few days time."

"Do you guys know anything about what's been going on?" Harry asked suddenly.

Ron watched as both Irma and Cornelia looked at each other and shook their heads. Ron sputtered more food as Harry looked surprised.

"Well-"

"I suppose that Professor Dumbledore might fill them in, Harry," Hermione told him. He just shrugged in response.

"So how did you guys all get to Hogwarts anyway?"

"Ron!"

"What? It was just a question," Ron said in defense. Once more, the two girls glanced at each other before speaking.

"Well, let's just say that we have magic as well, which apparently they only just discovered recently," Irma laughed. Ron looked impressed, but Harry and Hermione seemed to be lost in their own minds in thought as the deserts appeared on the table.

At long last, after much talking and eating, the plates and goblets all cleared away and Dumbledore stood up to address the students.

"Alas, we are all Back safe and sound in this troubled time," Dumbledore started, looking around at all of the students. "You will have noticed all of the extra security around the castle. This is to ensure that you are all protected from Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters…"

Dumbledore paused as there was a great deal of muttering.

"Who's Lord Voldemort?" Irma asked Ron.

Ron coughed and he looked scandalized as he looked back at Irma in utter disbelief.

"We are happy to announce the change in staff this year. Professor Slughorn will be our new Potions Master, while Professor Snape will gladly take the post as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher…"

There were more mutterings at this piece of news and Harry said, "No" quite loudly as he glared at the greasy-haired man with a slight smug look upon his face.

"We are also pleased to announce that we have some new students who will be attending Hogwarts this year with thee other Sixth Years. We have a Miss Taranee Cook, Miss Hay Lin, Miss Cornelia Hale, Miss Irma Lair, and a Miss Wilma Vandom joining us this year, so please welcome them."

There was another round of applause and Cornelia and Irma looked a little embarrassed at being singled out like that. Already, students were looking around their tables to look for older, unfamiliar students.

"And now, I bid you all good night. Don't deny the sleep that is begging to befall over you once in your comfortable beds. We'll see you in classes tomorrow morning."

Everyone got up and started moving around, toward their house dormitories.

"Ron, come on, we need to show the first years to the dormitory."

"Well what about this lot?" Ron argued back, pointing at Irma and Cornelia. "I think you can handle the midgets."

Hermione gazed at him reproachfully before turning to the smallest students and leading them to the tower where the Gryffindor House resides in.

"But really, who is that Voldemort guy?" Irma asked.

Ron blinked at her and rubbed his head. He was right. This would be an interesting year.

* * *

Whew! Second longest chapter! I was so bored since I was stuck home with the stomach flu so I decided to write this chapter! Hope you guys liked it. Up next is a talk with Dumbledore and some more angst friendships as everyone starts the new school year. Reviews or even flames are always welcome! (Goodness, who can't take a little constructive criticism…or else laugh at it, hehe.)


	12. The Other Side

Woohoo! I'm finally out of school now, but I have some college classes I'm taking this summer so that I can graduate early (and get the heck out of this high school). Don't worry because it won't take as much time out of writing as real school does. I'm also working on the W.i.t.c.h. Podcast with my friend (go to my profile for more information) and that has been a LOT of fun! Alright, the best news is that I got a new laptop! Now it will be even easier to get my chapters done, so I may be getting my stories out quicker than usual. Okay, it's time for another chapter of Princess of Darkness!

**Chapter 12: The Other Side**

Taranee's POV

Taranee and the other three girls began to follow Ron and Harry up the staircase when they all looked up at the sound of hurried footsteps.

"Move along, Weasley, Potter. I am supposed to take Lin, Lair, Hale, and Cook from here," Professor McGonagall told the group. Taranee stopped and looked around. Professor McGonagall was standing sternly and Taranee recoiled.

_Are we in trouble already_, Taranee thought in panic. _Is it just because we're new here?_

Harry nodded and motioned for the girls to go with the teacher. Taranee took it as a sign that they should go.

"But how are they going to find their way to the common room, and where are they going?" Ron asked.

"I think, that being Head of House would lead me to know the weareabouts of my own house's common room," Professor McGonagall answered. Ron's ears turned pink and Irma giggled. "And that is none of your business where they are going. I might add that either way, you weren't chosen as a prefect, Mr. Weasley, to go showing off new friends," she barked.

Ron scowled and muttered something under his breath as he and Harry began to walk up the grand staircase.

"And you, Miss Vandom," Professor McGonagall called out somewhere to the left of them. "You will need to come with me as well."

Taranee finally saw Will and noticed her surprise as she was stopped from walking up the stairs with all the other students. Will slowly walked toward the group without looking at anyone but Professor McGonagall. Taranee glanced back at her sadly before they were being made to walk.

What had happened to Will? She used to be one of Taranee's best friends and she had been a great leader of the Guardians. She was caring, shy, and dependable, and Taranee had always respected her.

Taranee still remembered the day that they had met each other clearly. Taranee had been new to the Sheffield Institute just a few days earlier and she still hadn't mastered her way around the school's many hallways and had gotten lost on her way to history class. It was then that a girl with red hair ran through the front doors in a hurried panic. The girl looked in all directions in frustration and had yelled out about not being able to find her classroom.

Taranee started to stop being so nervous herself and had started talking to the girl. She introduced herself as Taranee and the girl answered that her name was Will. Taranee had been enjoying this great new friend moment when Principal Knickerbocker discovered them and pointed them out to their classes. Taranee wasn't worried though. She knew that she would see her new friend again.

It didn't take long for the two girls to meet Irma, Hay Lin, and Cornelia and together, with their friend Elyon, the girls went to Sheffield's Halloween party that night. Weird things had been happening to all of the girls and when the huge pumpkin outside had exploded with fireworks, even Taranee felt like she had the ability to move the fire! She helped Irma escape from a firecracker and had saved Will from the deadly flames that had surrounded her with just holding up her hands and wanting the fire to go away.

The next day, all of the girls except for Elyon went to Hay Lin's house for some tea and cookies and to discuss all of the strange things that had been happening to them. They had had a dream about a mysterious pendant and it was a shock for Hay Lin's grandmother to come in and show them the real thing. Not only that, but Yan Lin had also told them an ancient story about the Veil. A world named Metamoor had turned evil with a powerful tyrant named Phobos took over the world and was trying to breach the Veil and come to bring destruction to Earth. It was then that the Oracle of Candracar created the Veil to protect everyone from Phobos.

Over time, rips in the Veil created portals in which evil could pass through, so the Oracle appointed Guardians to protect the fragile Veil. The girls found out that they were able to control the power of the elements with Will, as their leader, controlling energy and being Keeper of the Heart of Candracar. The Guardians were some powerful team, and they had beat villain after villain and had even helped restore Elyon, the true ruler of Meridian, to her throne. The group could do practically anything as long as they worked together and believed in their friendship, but that had all changed once Will left them, abandoning her Guardian duties and her friends forever.

_And now_, Taranee thought as she stole another glance at Will as they walked. _What's going to happen to us? Is it possible for us all to be friends again, or is Will lost to us all forever?_

"Um, ma'am," Cornelia started. "If you don't mind my asking, where exactly are we going?"

"I am taking you to the Headmaster, Miss Hale. He has some things to talk to you five about," Professor McGonagall answered.

She stopped in front of the group so suddenly that Taranee almost ran into her. She looked up to see a stone gargoyal. Looking at Irma and Hay Lin, Taranee saw them each shrug their shoulders. It seemed that she wasn't the only one who had no clue what was going on.

"Acid pops," Professor McGonagall said clearly.

"Acid whatey?" Irma asked.

The girls gasped as the gargoyale came to life and leapt aside, revealing a circular staircase moving upward.

"Whoa!" Hay Lin breathed as they followed their teacher up the stairs and to a door. Professor McGonagall knocked twice.

"You may come in," a voice answered.

The door was opened for them and Taranee stared around the mysterious room in awe. There were so many mystical items sparkling, puffing smoke, making light noises, and doing a variety of other things. Taranee gazed around the walls and jumped back in surprise as a man winked at her and then chuckled. All the pictures were moving!

"Good evening, girls," said Professor Dumbledore from behind his desk. "Please, have a seat."

He picked up his wand and waved it. Five squishy armchairs appeared out of thin air in front of his desk. Taranee looked at Cornelia, who nodded and they all sat down.

"Well, you five sure are special," he started, his light blue eyes twinkling. "Not many students here are transferred. I wanted to tell you that arrangements in your classes have been made. The other Sixth Years are five years ahead of you in learning the magical craft, but the teachers will try to catch you up on some basics that you need to be aware of."

"Sir, about that," Taranee started. "We've kind of been wondering-"

"Why you were accepted into this school?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"Yes," Cornelia said. "And why now?"

"Well, besides the fact the fact that we normally don't accept Americans at this school, we didn't even know who you girls were for a couple of years," Dumbledore explained. "A source tipped me off and helped locate you five at your home in Heatherfield and it was decided that you all receive a magical education."

Dumbledore leaned forward and held her fingers together and stared at the girls seriously.

"These are dark times and having five girls who have magical capabilities out unguarded and uneducated in the Muggle world is a dangerous thing for me to allow to happen."

"Don't worry, we can take care of ourselves," Irma said.

"And I'm sure you can, but then that brings us to the fact that you can broaden and strengthen your powers through this school," Dumbledore told them. "Hogwarts is one of the safest places to be at this moment. While Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort are out killing and terrorizing the world, I was thankful to have located you girls before evil forces did."

"But Professor, who is that Voldemort guy?" Hay Lin asked.

Will shifted uneasily in her seat.

"Lord Voldemort is a powerful dark wizard. He had disappeared fifteen years ago when trying to murder your classmate, Harry Potter, and he was revived two years ago and has been killing more and more people every day with the help of his faithful servants, the Death Eaters," Dumbledore told them gravely.

"He tried to kill Harry?" Taranee asked in shock.

"Oh? I see you've met him?"

"Yeah," Hay Lin answered. "In Diagon Alley when things called Dementors came and attacked us-"

Dumbledore made a sudden movement and stood up.

"Dementors attacked you?" he asked sharply.

"Yeah, but then Will..."

Cornelia trailed off and every single one of them glanced at Will, who was staring at the floor silently and didn't seem to be aware of the sudden end to the conversation. She glanced up and let out an intake of breath as she realized that everybody was staring at her.

"What?"

"You made the Dementors go away," Hay Lin said. "Back before we met on the train."

"No, no I didn't-"

"Interesting," Dumbledore said quietly. "That you were able to produce a patronus..."

"I just said that I didn't," Will said in annoyance. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows curiously and Will instantly dropped her gaze back toward the floor, fuming.

"Yes...but there was something else I have been meaning to talk to you girls about," Dumbledore stated. "That is, if you are all indeed the magical women with wings who helped fight the battle in Heatherfield two years ago when Death Eaters invaded the city."

"Hey, how do you know about that?" Irma asked in surprise.

"As I said earlier, a reliable source tipped me off. So you are those girls with elemental powers who helped fight off the Death Eaters?"

The girls all glanced at Will.

"Yes, we are," Taranee said defiantly.

"How do you know about that battle, Sir?" Cornelia asked.

"Simple, I was there as well," he answered.

Taranee noticed Will's hands tighten on her chair.

"You were?" Hay Lin asked in surprise. "Why?"

"More or less, for the same reason you were there: to protect people from getting killed. Although we may try, not everything turns out as planned...I knew that Lord Voldemort was going to be there. He was searching for something that he needed. My only hopes are that he never found it," Dumbledore said with a heavy sigh.

Dumbledore got up and stood directly in front of the girls.

"As a small favor, I need to know exactly what happened in that terrible event, from your point of view."

"Ask her," Cornelia said impatiently with a hint of anger as she pointed at Will. "She knows all about it."

For the second time, Taranee watched as Will struggled to lift her gaze to Dumbledore.

"Yes, Will, what happened just before all of the people in the building were killed?"

Will stared at him and then gazed at her hands. Taranee saw an emotion creep across Will's face, but it was one that she hadn't seen since her friend struggled understanding the mysteries of being a Guardian: confusion.

"Are you alright?" Dumbledore asked in concern.

"I-yes. I need to go to bed, I'm tired," Will responded.

"Yes, I understand that, but please. I need to know everything that happened during that battle. What do you remember?"

Will stayed silent and didn't move.

"See, now she doesn't even want to talk about it," Cornelia said with a roll of her eyes. "Come on, just tell him!"

"Shut up! I don't know!" Will yelled.

"You don't know what? What happened before the deaths?" Dumbledore asked seriously.

"I DON'T KNOW!"

Will kicked the chair aside and walked quickly out the door in anger.

Dumbledore sighed gravely and leaned back against his desk.

"You four need to keep an eye on her and watch out for your friend," he said.

"Do you know what the heck's gotten into her?" Irma asked in irritation. Dumbledore didn't say anything, but he walked back to his chair.

Taranee couldn't take it anymore.

"Excuse me," she said as she quickly got up out of her chair.

"Taranee, but what-?"

Taranee ran out of the room with hurried footsteps. She ran down the staircase and looked down the halls. She couldn't be far.

She finally spotted her. Will was just turning left from the long hallway in front of her.

Taranee sprinted down the hall. Will wasn't ahead of her by much. In fact, she was getting closer and closer.

"Will!" Taranee yelled.

_Oops, big mistake_, Taranee thought as Will started to run too.

"Wait! Stop!" Taranee cried out in desperation. She couldn't think of anything else to do but aim a small fireball which soared over Will's head and hit a suit of armor. Will finally stopped and turned around. Taranee stopped a few feet away and tried to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry, but-"

"Never thought that you'd try to use your power against me," Will stated. Taranee was surprised to not even hear any shock or even anger in her voice. This Will was so different from the person she once knew.

"Or maybe I did. After all, apparently I'm the evil person here, aren't I"

"No! You're not. You're just confused and-"

"Please save your breath, Taranee," Will said. "I don't think I can deal with this right now."

Taranee stopped talking and looked into Will's eyes. The warmth from her eyes that had always reassured Taranee and kept her going was gone.

"What happened to you, Will? I've been so worried and I missed you."

"Ha! Don't kid yourself. You guys couldn't wait until I was gone because of whatever went down in that battle," Will said in frustration.

" 'Whatever went down'?" Taranee repeated. "So you mean you really don't-"

"I'm sick of living in the past," Will said. She sighed and began to speak with great difficulty. "Look, I'm not going to fight you, but I'm not going to become all warm and fuzzy ever again. I'm done with my past life, done with being a Guardian and a normal girl in Heatherfield."

"Come on Will!" Taranee exclaimed. "We're not normal either way! We're at a school of magic! What do you mean by that?"

"I mean I think it's best for you to go to your House, and I'll go to mine, and for any of us not to cross paths besides classes," Will said as she turned around and began to walk away.

"I'm done with caring."

Taranee began to run after her again, but when she turned the corner, Will was gone.

Along with her heart.

* * *

Well that was chapter 12! Chapter 13 is everyone's first day of classes, and some rough times are ahead. Check out my profile for some new stuff like the W.i.t.c.h. Podcast: lightofmeridan./index.cgi?boardpodcast&actiondisplay&thread487 and don't forget to Review if you're nice!


End file.
